A Gentle Breeze
by xgoldxlionsx
Summary: Her? In love? No, the idea of love is unfathomable to her. She could not love, she would not love. Never, never, never.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Soo, this is something I've been dying to write for the longest time. I've obsessed over this, it's absolutely ridiculous.  
I love it though! (:  
I put it on fanfic for Jasmine, because she whines. xP  
Uhh..

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of InuYasha, blah, blah, blah. (:

oOo

"Kagura.." The deep, menacing voice sent chills down her spine. She risked a quick glance up from her kneeling position. She didn't dare speak, "Go with Kohaku. Make sure he is unharmed.."

Of course. It figured that was all he wanted of her. She had become something of a bodyguard ever since the resurrected Taijiya became part of their group. Coincidentally, she had become HIS bodyguard. She accompanied him wherever he went, flying overhead, fan open and ready to send someone to their death with just a flick of her wrist.

When he turned his back to her, the wind sorceress knew he was done speaking to her. She waited a moment before raising, scarlet eyes burning into the back of her master's head. She noticed how tired he looked, how his hair wasn't as silky as it had been before. He had been weakened. His temper was much shorter as well.

Kagura hurried out of the darkened room before he could say anything or carry out unnecessary punishment upon her. Once she was safely down the hall, she sighed, hand grasping her fan. Now, time to find the pathetic soul..

The wind sorceress found him in the courtyard of the castle, kusarigama in hand. The longer half of his chain was wrapped around his fist as he swung the kusarigama above his head. Kagura leaned against a wooden post, carefully examining the Taijiya. His eyes were focused on a small clay cup a distance away from him. Suddenly, he launched the blade at the cup, cleaning slicing it in two, down the middle. He yanked back on the chain wrapped around his fist and the blade shot back into his hand.

She heard a soft sigh escape his lips and raised a brow, curiously. That was no ordinary sigh, "Yo.." Kohaku didn't turn around. He heard her coming from within the castle.

"So, when are we leaving?" There was a certain bitterness in the boy's usually monotonous voice that uncharacteristically concerned the incarnation. She stared at him for a moment before shaking the feeling off, disgusted with herself.

"Right now.."

"I see.. He is forcing you to come with me," It was more of a statement than anything and it puzzled her. Was he saddened? She couldn't tell, "and you are unhappy with it."

"Look, kid--"

"Let's just go and get this over with.." He interrupted, slipping his kusarigama under his obi. Kagura watched him as he pulled his gas mask from the cup on his shoulder. He seemed to fumble with the strings around the back of his head and was greatly startled as the usually cold incarnation stepped behind him and secured his mask.

"I don't mind watching over you.. You and I are trying to achieve the same goal. I'm going to do what is within my power to protect you." Kohaku turned to face her, his chocolate brown eyes meeting her scarlet hues. Though he wasn't sure she could tell, he smiled. She was aware of it. She saw it in his eyes.

"But he usually orders you to protect me anyway." Was he mocking her? Her eyes narrowed, she saw the playfulness in his eyes, and laced within his words. She was unused to the slight wrinkle at the corners of his usually dejected eyes. She wasn't sure how to response, "So, if he ordered you to kill me.. Would you?"

"No." She responded without hesitation.

"That is reassuring."

"You doubted me?"

"Well, can you blame me?"

"I suppose not.."


	2. Chapter 2

A few hours later, Kagura and Kohaku rode upon one of the wind sorceresses' flying feathers. The bastard that used the two as puppets had not told Kagura where to go. Figures. He never told her anything anymore. He didn't trust her. The kid knew though. The Taijiya always knew. It didn't bother her though. She just needed a way to destroy that good-for-nothing hanyou. She just wanted to be free..

"Down there, Kagura." Came the Taijiya's muffled voice from behind her. Kohaku pointed toward a desolate little village. She nodded, making the feather descend until the ground was close enough to drop down to. The Taijiya jumped and landed with a thump. Kagura landed slightly behind him, more silently, the feather shrinking and landing in her waiting hand. She stuck it back in her hair and watched Kohaku scan the area. Where were they? Why were they here?

"Nobody appears to be here, Kohaku.."

"They'll come.."

"Who exactly are we waiting for?" Kagura followed after the Taijiya as he made his way toward what appeared to be a palace, empty of its usual servants. He hadn't answered her question.. She opened her mouth to comment on it, when she notice something. The entire village was empty. Where was everybody? Just as she was about to enter the hut, she glanced toward the sky, spotting those blasted Saimyoushou, buzzing in the air. Her brows furrowed in a scowl.

'Hm.. When did the sky become so gray?' She thought to herself, not the least bit concerned about the weather. Wherever she and the Saimyoushou went, whether the weather had been bright and sunny, clouds would block the suns ray, giving the land an ominous feel to it, "Hmph.." She turned, entering the large hut, sliding the shoji shut behind her.

Kohaku had disappeared from the genkan of the palace without a sound and the wind sorceress followed his scent, curious as to where he wandered off to so quickly. She stopped in the dimly-lit hallway, in front of a beautifully painted fusuma. She sensed him on the other side of the rice paper. She saw his outline though the thin barrier. His shoulders sagged. He dropped his head. Kagura's eyes furrowed.

She slowly slid the fusuma open, stepped into the room and shut it closed behind her. She immediately spotted him on the futon in the middle of the bare room. He appeared to be fine.. She opened her mouth to demand to know what was wrong with him, but he stopped her by sighing loudly, "I am tired of this, Kagura.. I just want it all to stop.. I want to go home."

Her first thought was the Saimyoushou and their damned puppet master overhearing them. She nervously glanced over her shoulder and strained her ears. Nothing. They were alone, save the poisonous insects flying around the village outside, "I know, Kohaku.. I shall do whatever it takes to free us from Naraku's grasp."

She felt the need to reassure him, her cold voice piercing the silence that had settled upon them. Though she didn't want to admit it to herself, she had grown fond of the Taijiya. She wasn't sure if it was their common desire that drew her to him.. Or the way he gracefully eliminated potential threats.. Or how he seemed to be penetrating her soul every time he stared into her scarlet hues. She wasn't sure, but there was something different about him.

"Even if it meant your life?"

".. if it ensured your safety, yes."

"You would die for me? Why?"

"So you can be as free as the wind."

"But you're the wind, Kagura.."

"Wind cannot be confined to a cage or shackled to a wall.. I am not the wind."


	3. Chapter 3

Three long days had passed since the pair's arrival to the deserted village. Kagura watched the Saimyoushou with disgust from her spot against the open shoji, 'Sickening creatures..' She sneered at the lot of them then toward the herd of youkai, laying about, languidly. Kagura turned her back to them, sliding the shoji shut. She would've left it open, but she had a feeling there was going to be a downpour.

Night fell quickly on the fourth day in the village, and Kagura lit an oil lamp to light the genkan. She slipped her fan inside of her kimono and held the lamp, lighting her way as she strolled through the maze-like hut.

She stopped in front of another elaborately painted fusuma and slid it open, entering the room. This had been the room she slept in the last few nights. There had been another shoji on the opposite wall of the fusuma. It led to a small, secluded garden. When the moon shone it's silvery rays, it lit the garden up in a beautifully dreary way. It gave the plants an eerie glow. Kagura loved it.

The wind sorceress had gotten used to the lack of humans. Though, she had never been a people-person herself, she found It rather strange not to heard the laughter of children, or the screamings of mothers as numerous youkai attacked and eradicated their friends, family, and fellow villagers. How wrong it was to wonder where the terror-filled screams were upon entering the village. That was the lifestyle Kagura was used to. She wondered how things would have been had she been born free of the hanyou's venomous grasp.

There was a gently thud against the roof of the hut and along the ground outside, indicating the start of the rain the incarnation predicted. She set the lamp beside the head of her futon and blew out the light, darkening the room. Somewhere, among the many rooms of the palace, Kohaku lay on his own. He would not emerge from his room for many hours at a time, and this concerned the youkai, though she wasn't exactly sure why.

She slipped out of the main, outer layer of her kimono, then removed the nagajuban, leaving her in her simple jade hadajuban. She let her hair down from its usual bun, the thick strands of hair cascading down her back. Kagura carelessly tossed the bundle of fabric in the far corner of her room and slid under the kakebuton of her futon. The shikibuton was surprisingly comfortable and a wave of fatigue swept over the wind sorceress, causing her eyelids to droop. The rain began pounding against the roof, creating a soothing lullaby for the incarnation, immediately putting her to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

A long, low rumble outside of the shoji. Loud, sharp, continual cracks. Followed by the low rumbling once more. The wind howling against the palace. Rain slamming against the roof like rocks. The combination of noises should have been more than enough to wake the incarnation from her peaceful slumber, but it was the distinct shouting from somewhere in the palace.

Kagura recognized the shouts instantly. It took her a moment to remember where she was, and that she was virtually alone, but it immediately dawned onto her, 'Kohaku!'

She quickly scrambled up, hand tightly clutching her fan as she slid the fusuma open, zooming through the halls. She sensed an enormous amount of fear.. She could almost taste it and it frightened her. It also frightened her how protective she had become of the Taijiya. Skidding to a halt, the youkai tore the fusuma open to the boy's room. If her heart was within the cavity of her chest, she was sure it would have been beating wildly.

Kagura held her fan open, ready to take action. What she saw, was the boy sitting up in his futon, head his in hands, shoulders drooped, body shaking. He took small, quivering breaths. He looked up at her, and the tears streamed down his face. Kagura's voice was caught in her throat as she stared at him, unsure of what to do. She felt like her heart had been shattered, seeing him in this state. She had never seen anyone look so afraid.

"Kohaku.." The name came out in a soft, whispery voice. The Taijiya shook, almost violently.

"K-Kagura.." She could tell he was trying not to cry, but it was not working in his favor.

"Oh, Kohaku.." The wind sorceress stumbled to him and dropped to her knees beside his futon. He watched her with wide, wondering orbs. She caressed the side of his face, brushing the tears off his cheeks, "Kohaku.. What's wrong? What happened?" She asked in a pleading, urgent whisper, almost begging to know what caused him to resort to such tears. Kohaku was overwhelmed by the uncharacteristic show of affection on the incarnation's behalf.

"Kagura.." He circled his arms around her middle, burying his face within the depths of her breasts. She gazed down at him, her cheeks heating up. The pit of her stomach ached. She almost felt sick. Her breath was caught in her throat, she wasn't sure what was going on. What were these feelings? Why was she feeling this way? The room suddenly became stuffy for the bewildered incarnation.

She hesitated a moment before wrapping her arms around him. As she did, Kohaku gave her a gentle squeeze, sighing against her chest. Her chest fluttered so wildly, she was almost convinced for a moment that her heart was where it should have been. If she walked in on herself and the Taijiya in the position they were in, she would have died of shock.

"Kohaku--"

"Stay with me the night, Kagura?" Her cheeks reddened. They almost matched her eyes.

"Of course.. Kohaku.."


	5. Chapter 5

Days turned into weeks for the two in the empty palace. The only company they had, beside each other, were that of Naraku's horde of youkai and Saimyoushou. Ever since that fateful night, Kagura had not been able to stare at Kohaku, directly in the eyes. Was she embarrassed? Was that the feelings she felt whenever they were in the same room together? No.. surely it wasn't embarrassment. It was something else, something.. more distinguishable.

The wind sorceress would sometimes spend hours lying in her futon at night, staring at the ceiling, thinking of the Taijiya. Why couldn't she stop thinking about it? She hated it. No.. not hate. She could never bring herself to truly hate the poor soul. What she hated, was the way she felt every time she thought of him. Her cheeks would redden, her stomach would flutter. Was she in love?

Love! Preposterous! What an absolutely ludicrous idea! Love.. Kagura almost scoffed at the thought. She could not love; she had no heart. Besides.. even if she were to love another.. why him? What made him so special? So beautiful to look at? Was it his determination? His will to want to be free? To exact revenge upon Naraku for all his wrong-doings? Was that what she was attracted to?

She often thought she harbored feelings toward Sesshoumaru-sama. She wanted to be help by him, wanted him to stroke her hair, to save her from that God-awful cage she was imprisoned in with that bastard Naraku. But he would never save her. He did not return her feelings. He loved no one. Could love no one. The epiphany greatly saddened the wind sorceress, leaving her emotionally wounded. Was she just seeking comfort in the boy? Was he going to heal her wounds?

She turned in her futon, frustrated at the lack of sleep she was getting because of this boy. She tried to think of her hatred toward Naraku, the Saimyoushou and horde of youkai lounging about the palace grounds. Something, anything to get her mind off of him. But, alas.. It was to no avail. Her thoughts continually wandered back to that night. The sight, she was sure, was a strange one.. but it felt so right. To be in his arms, to hold him in hers. The close, physical contact made her blush, just thinking about it. Kagura sighed. It began to rain once more. She fell into a light sleep, dreaming of his angelic face.

oOo

The next morning, Kagura didn't bother slipping on the rest of her kimono over her hadajuban. She slipped out of the large, bare room, into her isolated garden. She was surprised to see Kohaku sitting across the way, the shoji to another room wide open. What was he doing here? How did he find the garden? Why hadn't she sensed his presence?

"Oh, hello, Kagura." He didn't seem nearly as surprised as she was.

"Kohaku.."

"You're up rather late."

"Late?" She raised a brow, puzzled. It felt so early to her. Perhaps it was due to the fact she tossed and turned in her futon all night, trying to rid her thoughts of him.. "Hmph.. I hadn't noticed.."

"I see.." Silence befell the couple, Kagura trying her hardest not to stare at him. She focused her attention on the anemones, growing amongst the garden. Since she had averted her attention and focus elsewhere, she failed to notice the boy moving to stand beside her. He draped the mōfu of his futon over her shoulders, startling her immensely, "Sorry. I thought you might've been cold."

"What?" That was when she realized the thin garment she was wearing. A furious blush spread across her cheeks as she met his gaze, trying to remain cool, calm, and collected, "What're you staring at?"

"Your cheeks. Are you feeling ill?" Kagura was thrown off as a roguish smile appeared upon the Taijiya's boyish countenance. Was he toying with her?

"N-no, of course not, you silly human."

"If you say so."

"What're you trying to get at?" She demanded, momentarily forgetting her confused, mixed feelings toward him.

"You seem a bit ill. Look at your face," He raised a hand and gently brushed her tresses from her visage, "Your cheeks are red, is something wrong?"

"N-nothing is wrong.." She squirmed at his warm touch. He didn't seem to notice.

"Are you sure, Kagura?" He lowered his voice, closing the gap between them. He stared into her eyes, seeing her bewilderment, the internal conflict between her feelings and reason. And it was at that moment that he realized he was truly amorous of her. There was no doubt about it.

She felt smaller than him; she swallowed the lump in her throat, "N-no.." She responded, uncertainly.

"Then what is it, Kagura?"

"I-I.." She wasn't sure if she should say anything to him. This entire time, she had been listening to reason. Always thinking, never acting on impulse.

"What is it, Kagura? What is it that is making your cheeks tint so? Making it so hard for you to breathe?" So he noticed her shallow breath.

"Y-you."

"Me?" He seemed a bit skeptical. She wanted him to believe her when she said she thought of him nonstop. That it was driving her crazy.

"You have been the only one on my mind, Kohaku.. I cannot stop thinking about you.."

"Do you want to stop?"

"No.." The Taijiya pressed his lips against hers, capturing her in a kiss so passionate, the gods themselves would envy the couple. Kagura remained still. She didn't know what to do. He wrapped his arms around her small waist, pulling her closer to him, enveloping her in a loving, warm embrace. She almost cried.

His hand moved to the back of her head, further applying pressure to deepen his loving kiss. The wind sorceress had a million thoughts racing through her head. She wanted so dearly to listen to reason, but the desire to be as close to him as humanly possible clouded her judgement and she returned his kiss, moving her lips against his crevice with a newfound passion.

Her arms circled around his neck, and he smiled. It had been a first for both of them. Kagura loved the sensation, the thrill. Was it okay for her to be doing this? He was a Taijiya after all.. And she was the incarnation of the most vile hanyou imaginable. It must have been wrong. But, how could something so wrong feel so very right to the youkai? The ordeal was perplexing, she didn't want to think about it.

"Mm.. Kagura.." He moaned softly against her lips before detaching himself from her mouth, moving to examine her face. She was beautiful. Kohaku smiled lovingly at her. She blushed, and he noticed how beautiful her eyes were. He returned his lips to hers, his tongue slipping between her tiers, dancing around her orifice. Kagura's face heated up, the Taijiya could feel it against his.

Once he pulled away, she was breathless. He took great notice to her heaving chest, the amazement in her eyes, "Kohaku.."

"Ever since the night you came into my room and stayed by my side until I had fallen asleep, I have had no more nightmares. Naraku no longer plagued my dreams. It was all you, Kagura. You kept my demons at bay. I had no other on my mind." Any doubts the wind sorceress ever had was gone. She pushed all thoughts of reason from her mind forever. She knew she in love with the strange boy. And she didn't care. Kohaku saw the internal conflict before. He knew she was trying to decide between right and wrong. When he saw Kagura smiling, he knew his dream had come true, "I am glad you came into my room, Kagura."

"I am too.."

"Come, I shall prepare you something to eat."


	6. Chapter 6

Kagura felt something against her bare side. She tried to turn onto her back but a pair of arms tightened their grip on her, keeping her in place. Next, she felt a nose against the back of her neck, follow by a pair of lips. She groaned. What time had she fallen asleep?

"Is it morning?" She heard Kohaku's groggy voice behind her. The incarnation turned to face him and was graced with a sleepy smile. His hand gently slid among her side, sending tingles down her spine. She shivered at his touch and he stopped his hand on her hip, gripping it, "Cold?" He smirked.

"Will you keep me warm?"

"Always, milady." Kagura chuckled. He had gotten into the habit of referring to her as his Lady. She didn't mind though. She rather liked the idea of being his.

"Good."

"You didn't think I would keep my precious wind goddess warm?" Her cheeks flared as she fumbled with her words, trying to counter him with a wily comment. Kohaku laughed before planting a loving kiss against her lips, "Do you know how beautiful you are, Kagura?"

"You think so? I don't get that too often, kid." She smirked. It irked him whenever she called him 'kid'. She laid on her back, the Taijiya beside her kissing her bare shoulder, a hand playing with her belly button; she tried not to laugh. He moved his hand up her stomach to her chest, delicately cupping a breast in his rough hand, "Kohaku.." Kagura began, suddenly remembering something. A slight murmur from her lover as he buried his face in her neck was enough to let her know he was listening, "Why have we been waiting here? Who have we been waiting for?"

It took him a moment to answer, his face lodged against her neck. She didn't bother trying to stifle a moan, she had given up on not wanting him to realize how much she was enjoying him, "Naraku is using us as a distraction." Interested, she pulled herself from him a bit, so his voice wasn't muffled by her skin.

"Go on." He gave her a pleading look, wanting to continue what he had started, but the stern youkai shook her head and he gave her an exasperated sigh, to which she smirked in response.

"He is leading anyone that can be a threat to him here," Kagura nodded. She knew he meant Inuyasha and his band of idiots. They were the only ones who seemed to stand a chance against Naraku.. besides Sesshoumaru-sama, "Well, anyone pursuing him would be distracted by our presence and all of the Saimyoushou and the youkai. There is also a very weak barrier that should draw attention, and that damn miasma is in the air outside of the barrier."

'So.. He intends on using Kohaku and I to distract Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru-sama.. but why?'

"But why?"

"You remember his last encounter with Inuyasha, don't you?"

'Of course! How could I have forgotten? Inuyasha's Wind Scar wasn't doing any damage to Naraku.. Then..'

"He was badly injured by an arrow of the priestess, Kikyou."

'Kikyou? That woman? I see.. Her sacred arrow must've pierced through his barrier. That meddlesome woman did one thing right.'

"So, where is he now?"

"Unfortunately, I don't know the exact location. All Kanna said was Naraku was in more trouble than we thought, and he needed to disappear quickly. He didn't want anyone bothering him, so he chose a palace, and set it up to make it seem as though he were hiding out here."

"I see.."

'That doesn't make sense. He made this too obvious for even the mutt to figure out, they'll know something isn't right..'

"Something the matter, my Beloved?" Kagura verbalized her last thought and Kohaku's brows furrowed, "Well.. He wanted Inuyasha and his friends to easily find the palace.. Yes, they'll know it is a setup, but they won't have any other leads. They'll have to come here if they want any clues."

"And how will they know where to go?"

"He's having all of his youkai devour the villages in the area. He is making sure everyone is talking about the youkai and the palace they return to after each village they destroy."

'That cunning bastard.. He wants them to know.. He's making their job easier.'

"So, it's only a matter of time before they come." Kagura muttered to herself.

"Yes.."


	7. Chapter 7

Kagura rested her head on Kohaku's chest, tracing lazy circles against his nicely chiseled stomach. All of his training was amazing on his body. She loved the reaction she got when touching his abdominals with the tips of her fingers. She touched them, smirking as he shivered and flexed.

"Kagura.." He whispered in a husky tone, pulling her closer to him. She laid on one of his arms, smirking as he wrapped it around her waist. He reached over with his free hand and ran his fingers along the curve of her spine, pressing his hand against the small of her back. She squirmed within his grasp, shooting him a playful glare.

"Kohaku.."

"You know it's hard for me to keep my hands off of you."

"I know." Kagura stared out of their open shoji. It was late in the evening. A crescent moon that was primarily hidden behind a blanket of gray clouds would occasionally be seen by the incarnation as she laid beside her lover.

"Kagura?"

"Hm?"

"If--when.. we're free.. Will you come with me? Back to my village?"

"I will go with you to the ends of the earth, Kohaku-san.."

"Good." Kohaku rolled over until he was straddling Kagura, swiftly pinning her arms above her head. The first night they spent together, she blushed to no end. Now.. She smiled at him, the pit of her stomach tingling with anticipation. And they ended their night the same way they ended every night. And Kagura fell asleep with a smile every time.


	8. Chapter 8

The incarnation's brows furrowed in her sleep. She could almost sense someone coming.. approaching the village. It was such a familiar presence.. Was she dreaming? She heard distant shouting with her advanced ears and felt the barrier around the village disappear. Her eyes shot open. Someone was coming.

"Kohaku.. Kohaku.. Wake up." Kagura whispered urgently, shaking him. The boy groaned beside the youkai in the futon. When he refused to budge, the incarnation growled softly and scrambled out of the futon they shared. She gathered her carelessly tossed robes and quickly began to dress into them.

The shuffling around the room awoke Kohaku and he slowly opened his eyes, sitting up groggily. He blinked the sleep from his eyes with a yawn, "What're you doing, Kagura? Come back to--"

"Inuyasha and his friends are coming." That was all Kagura needed to say. The Taijiya jumped out of the futon and searched for his battle kimono. Once he found it, he began slipping into it as Kagura pulled her hair into her usual bun, glancing about for her fan. Kagura silently cursed to herself. That damn mutt was probably in the courtyard. Suddenly, she heard the echo of his voice, demanding to see Naraku.

Kohaku quickly clothed himself and with his kusarigama in hand, followed Kagura until they reached the genkan. Before the incarnation could pull the shoji open, Kohaku grabbed her and forcibly pressed his lips against her. She returned his kiss with a heavy sigh. When he pulled away, he stared into her eyes, "Let me take Inuyasha. I cannot face my sister.."

Kagura nodded without hesitation and calmly slid the shoji open, her usual smirk in place as she stepped onto the wooded planks, "Inuyasha.."

"Kagura!" The hanyou, garbed in red, spat disgustedly, "Where's Naraku?!"

"Kohaku!" The elder sister of her beloved Taijiya stared at him. She glanced at him from the corner of her eye and saw the frustration. It pained her to see her Taijiya in such an agonizing position. It wouldn't last much longer though..

"Naraku isn't here.."

"Well, where the hell is he then?!"

"How should I know? Naraku doesn't trust me, remember?" Above their heads, the buzzing of the Saimyoushou reminded Kagura they were being watched. Her eyes narrowed, dangerously, "But as long as you're here, I might as well finish you off now.. Fujin no Mai!" With a quick flick of her wrist, she sent multiple blades of wind toward the ground in front of the ground, causing a huge explosion. She wasn't aiming at anyone in particular, she just wanted to scatter them so she could easily weed out the female Taijiya.

As the group was distracted, trying to avoid being sliced by the blades, Kohaku whispered to Kagura, "Please, go easy on her." She nodded, almost obediently. At that moment, Kohaku dove at Inuyasha, swinging his kusarigama at his face.

"What the hell?!" The other were shocked. They all expected Kagura to be the one facing off against Inuyasha. The wind sorceress couldn't help but smirk at their bewilderment. She took the opportunity to send weaker blades of wind at the female Taijiya and the monk.

The youkai in the premises of the palace shot toward the reincarnated priestess, the one that dressed strangely. Kagura observed as the monk sped toward her, beheading a snake youkai with his metal staff. Inuyasha tried hurrying to her rescue, but Kohaku wasn't letting him get away so easily. The wind sorceress smirked as he relentlessly attacked the hanyou.

Then, there was the sister of Kohaku, the female Taijiya, Sango. She didn't need rescuing. She seemed perfectly capable of handling herself without having one of the males rushing to her aid. Kagura had to admire her.

She swung her large weapon, eliminating a good amount of the flying youkai. Kagura gave a quick nod of her head, as if in approval. Kohaku came from a strong family. She never expected anything less from the female Taijiya. Something caught the incarnation's attention and she growled angrily when she saw Inuyasha's blade swing a little too close to Kohaku's face.

With a flick of her wrist, the wind sorceress sent strong blades of wind in the direction of the hanyou, making sure to stay clear of her lover. Kohaku glanced back at her and smiled. Suddenly, Kagura felt another presence nearing.

'What's he doing here?'

Inuyasha snapped his head in the direction Kagura was staring in and snarled, "Sesshoumaru.." The elder of the brothers calmly walked into the courtyard, stepping over carcasses without acknowledging them. He stopped in the middle of the battle, eyes on Kagura.

"Where is he?

'No.. Sesshoumaru isn't stupid enough to fall for Naraku's tricks..'

"You know he isn't here.." He stared at her, with an indescribable look on his face that almost frightened the wind sorceress. The look in his eyes almost reminded her of Kohaku. Why did he look at her like that?

"So it would seem.." He took a step toward Kagura. Without warning, Kohaku's kusarigama swung at the dai-inuyoukai. The great lord hadn't been anticipating an attack from the young Taijiya. Instinctively, he jumped out of the way, using the youki whip to block his blade.

Kagura turned her attention to Kohaku, surprised to see such fury in his usually peaceful brown hues. What caused him to attack the lord? Kagura watched as her Taijiya swung at Sesshoumaru. The acidic whip slashed her lover across the back and Kagura's eyes widened. She flicked her fan, sending the same, strong currents of wind at Sesshoumaru, making sure to stay clear of Kohaku.

Sesshoumaru jumped from the blades' path, curiously staring at Kagura. The wind sorceress didn't have enough time for the youkai. She rushed to Kohaku's side, baffling everyone in the courtyard. His Taijiya's sister, Sango, made a move to go to her brother's side, but remained where she was once she saw Kagura hurry to him. Her brows furrowed in confusion.. Why did she care what happened to Kohaku? Was she just protecting him under Naraku's orders?

Kagura knelt beside Kohaku, afraid the youkai had taken the shard from his back with his youki whip, "Kohaku?" She whispered, urgently, afraid.

"I-I'm okay.." He grimaced in pain. The shard was still in his back.. She sighed with relief, "I-I'm sorry.."

"Why are you sorry?"

"When I saw the way he looked at you, I got angry. You're my woman, I won't let him take you away from me, Kagura."

"I know.." She smiled at him, lovingly. The others surrounding them, looked upon them with shock. Sango's eyes widened to their fullest extent. What was going on? Why was Kagura stroking his face? What was the look in her eyes? The wind sorceress held her fan out, glaring toward the great lord angrily. She swiftly pulled a feather from her hair and ascended into the sky, Kohaku lying with his head upon her lap. She flicked out her face, "Ryuuja no Mai!"

Several small twisters appeared, none directed toward one specific person. As she rode off with Kohaku, Naraku's Saimyoushou and horde of youkai followed.

Once everything on the ground had settled down, they looked up and watched the pair fly off, baffled by the wind sorceress' behavior.


	9. Chapter 9

The youkai flew with the injured boy on her feather until she spotted a cave in the side of a mountain. A quick glance over her shoulder. Was this far enough from those meddlers? It would have to do. She couldn't afford any unnecessary risks, for fear of putting her lover in further danger.

The feather descended from the air and floated into the cave. She waited until it was about an inch or so off the ground before she gently wrapped her arms around him and eased him off. The feather immediately shrunk with a small gust of wind and landed in her waiting palm. Kagura returned the feather to its usual place in her hair.

She carefully lowered Kohaku and he winced, "Kohaku.." He shook his head, grimacing in pain.

"No, I'm fine, Kagura, I'm fine.."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, positive.."

"I am going to get a fire started and something to eat.. Will you be okay by yourself?" The young Taijiya gave her a painful nod and she stared at him, worriedly. She couldn't leave him by himself. Not in the state he was in.

"Kagura, go, I'll be fine.." He muttered, eyes closed. Kagura wasn't going anywhere. She sat beside her lover, urging him to place his head upon her lap. After he had done so, her hand was drawn to his hair and she gently ran her fingers through it, putting him to sleep. When she glanced outside the entrance of the cave, she noticed the Saimyoushou and Naraku's horde of demons. She scowled.

'Those damn things are going to draw attention. '

The incarnation made her way to the mouth of the cave, glaring at the Saimyoushou and the demons, "Make yourselves useful and bring us something to eat!" shouted Kagura. The horde seemed as though they weren't going to respond, but obeyed, flying off. She had gotten rid of them.. Now, what to do with the Saimyoushou.. Her cold gaze was upon the Saimyoushou when she was startled out of her hateful stare.

Kanna appeared out of nowhere, carrying her demonic mirror, face completely emotionless, "Kagura.."

"Kanna.."

"Naraku-sama wants you and Kohaku to stay here until he needs you again.." Kanna murmured, though the incarnation heard her perfectly well. She scowled once more and opened her mouth to protest, but Kanna had already begun to walk away. Once she had disappeared altogether, Kagura made her way back to Kohaku, the scowl still upon her face.

"W-what is it, my beloved?" He managed through a painful gasp. The wind sorceress fell to her knees beside him, the scowl slowly slipping from her face. Kohaku noticed the sadness flitting across her countenance and furrowed his brows in worry, "Kagura?"

"It's nothing, Kohaku.." She leaned over Kohaku and placed a loving kiss upon his forehead, brushing the tresses from his visage. The incarnation stood up once she was sure Kohaku had fallen asleep. She needed to take drastic measures.. Her and her beloved Taijiya would never be able to live in peace if they were forced to follow Naraku's orders. She needed help.. And there was only one she knew who would be able to.

Kagura sat against the cave wall, eyes on Kohaku. She had gotten a fire going, and a few fish grilling over it. She had to admit, she was impressed with the demons and the food they brought. She didn't expect that from them. The incarnation glanced out the mouth of the cave, then toward her sleeping Taijiya. Kagura had been keeping a close eye on Kohaku's injury, and it was healing nicely. Though, she couldn't have expected any less. He did have a shard of the Shikon no Tama, embedded in his back.

As she sat there, musing over what she had to do, Kohaku stirred from his slumber, sitting up. Kagura had noticed, but did not acknowledge it. Instead, she stood and began heading out of the cave.

"Kagura? Where are you going?"

"I shall return shortly. I'm going to patrol the area.. get rid of any nuisances." She mumbled and pulled a feather from her hair, ascending into the sky before he could raise any objections with her. She had already ordered the mass of demons to protect Kohaku at any cost while she was away, and she knew she wouldn't be gone long. She could already smell his scent.

The wind sorceress quickly discovered the location she had been seeking and descended, not caring if her presence was detected.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, look! It is that Kagura lady!" The incarnation immediately recognized the little girl as the lord's vessel. Rin was her name..

"Come here, Rin.." Came the lord's monotonous voice, and the girl obliged to his command, skipping until she was behind him, "Kagura.."

"Sesshoumaru.."

"What do you want?"

"I require your assistance.." Her arms were folded over her chest, hand clutching her fan. He narrowed his eyes slightly, a sign Kagura knew that he was listening to her, "Naraku must be stopped, and Kohaku--"

"So, it is true.. You and that mortal boy, that puppet." murmured Sesshoumaru, startling Kagura. She didn't bother regaining her cool, calm posture and gaped at him. How did he know? He was the most heartless man she'd ever met, aside from Naraku. How had he known..? "Why do you require the assistance of this Sesshoumaru?"

"I…" She couldn't bring herself to continue, feeling slightly foolish under the lord's cold stare. He knew exactly what she meant to do and what she was going to ask of him.

"You mean to betray Naraku." It was more of a statement on the lord's behalf and Kagura nodded, eyes on the ground.

"I am going to kill him.. Even if it costs me my life."

"And.."

"And I want you to look after Kohaku.. Just in case I fail and he tries to go after him. I will not be able to protect him.."

"A body guard?" Sesshoumaru quietly mused, hues focused on the youkai in front of him. The prospect did not thrill the lord.

"A.. a guardian." Kagura could not stand to stare him in his cold, golden stare, but she was drawn to them, having felt his orbs boring into her figure as she casted her eyes to the blades of grass below. She suddenly felt foolish for asking such a thing from the lord. Of course he would not oblige to her wishes.

Sesshoumaru's hand twitched, the motion not going unnoticed by the wind sorceress, and the daiyoukai could sense her change in posture. Subconsciously, she slid into a battle stance, her knuckles tightening around her weapon. She tensed. The lord wanted to smirk. Without even realizing it, she was frightened of him. Her instints were telling her to back away immediately. She thought he was going to attack her.

This could work to his benefit, the daiyoukai tilted his head, ever so slightly. He would promise the boy's protection, and have the satisfaction of her submission. As if he needed to give any word in order for her to submit to him. His very demonic aura could make the greatest warrior cower in fear.

She was insignificant, in the eyes of Sesshoumaru. But, strangely enough, he almost felt compelled to give her his word. He almost felt obligated to ensure the safety of Naraku's puppet, that Taijiya, that boy. The same boy that courted the incarnation. What was it about him? What could a mere mortal possibly do to infatuate a usually cruel youkai. What had he been able to do to melt her heart of ice?

Sesshoumaru wanted to sneer. This woman was not worthy enough to be in the presence of such a great lord. She was not worthy enough to ask for his help. She wasn't worthy enough to beg at his feet. She allowed herself to fall prey to a human. She was a disgrace to all youkai. She disgusted Sesshoumaru.

"A guardian.." Sesshoumaru susurrated, clutching his lone hand into a fist, claws digging into his palm, "And why should I do this for you?"

"Please, Sesshoumaru-sama, I beg of you.." Kagura still would not look him in the eyes. It hurt her pride to do so, but she gracefully dropped to her knees, head bowed in complete submission, "I beg you to please watch over Kohaku. I will do anything you ask of me."

Hn.. another insect to command. It was not something the lord had in mind. He would not watch the boy, not after he so blatantly attacked him. But the daiyoukai saw the fury in his brown eyes. Those eyes.. Sesshoumaru's narrowed, they were a peculiar shade. The boy's eyes were much like the female Taijiya's. The one that travelled with his fool of a brother and his companions. Sango. Of course, they were siblings. Like Sesshoumaru and InuYasha were siblings. But she would give her life for his. The daiyoukai almost scoffed at the thought of putting his life on the line for someone as low as his half-brother.

Though, it could prove to be interesting. Having the boy under his care. He could be--

"Oh, Sesshoumaru-sama! Can we take Kohaku in? Can we?" Rin piped up from behind the lord, excitedly. Sesshoumaru did not look back at her, but kept his eyes on Kagura. Hm.. the boy was a fierce warrior for a human.. he was certainly better equipped at protecting Rin then Jaken was, much to the daiyoukai's complete annoyance.

"Very well.. you will bring him to me by nightfall tomorrow, woman." With that, Sesshoumaru turned, and avoiding stampeding Rin, proceeded to float away from the misty-eyed Kagura.

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama.." A grateful smile spread across her face and she immediately ascended into the sky, being supported by the feather. Sesshoumaru glanced over his shoulder at the retreating youkai in tthe sky. He released a short breath and clutched his fist again, toning out the enthused, chatty Rin.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Ahahaha. So. FYI. This takes place over a length of time. It's not happening like.. day after day. So, it's not rushed. This relationship was developed over a stretch of time. It is beautiful! ;-;

Ahem, anyway. If the chapters are short, it is because I intended them to be that way. Length has nothing to do with how amazing my writing is. (:

I'm just kidding, I love each and every single one of you! I think this might be the last chapter of this story. I only wanted it to go up to ten. Maaaybe I'll extend it to fifteen. Or twenty, since twenty is a nicer number. But you gotta ask nicely. (: Joooking. I'll see what happens.

oOo

The wind sorceress rode her feather, intent on returning to the cave where her lover waited for her. She began wondering if what she had done was a good idea. Her brows furrowed in thought. Could she really trust the lord's company as a safe haven for her Taijiya? Kohaku had attacked him. Surely he was enraged about the confrontation. Kohaku.. how would he feel about this arrangement? She had done this without his permission, of course. Would he be angry with her?

No.. he would be livid. She saw the fury in his eyes when Sesshoumaru gazed at her with his eerily emotionless amber hues. Though, Kagura had no reason to be, she was afraid. She was afraid of hurting Kohaku, afraid of losing him. Not to the cruel hands of death, but in the matters of love. She finally found someone willing to stare at her with love in his eyes. She finally found someone willing to hold her and whisper in her ear at night. She finally found someone willing to stay by her side.

She wondered if she would've felt the same way about the boy if the circumstances had been different. What if they had both crossed each other's paths outside of Naraku's reach? Would he still give her that look that always made her stomach tingle and her chest flutter? Would he still love her? The idea had saddened the incarnation at one point and she was suddenly amazed at the emotions she felt.

It didn't matter to her if their love was founded on lies and deceit. Whenever she looked at his face, she knew she belonged with him. She knew that if things were different, they would've found each other. Fate had strange ways of working. They belonged together and that was enough for Kagura.

The wind sorceress knew how odd it must be. For her, of all people, of all monsters, to be in love. And with the younger brother of one of InuYasha's friends. After one of their many nights together, Kohaku had talked endlessly for hours about his sister and his village. She remembered that night as if it happened recently. He had never spoke about his previous home before and told his story in a murmur, kissing her messy hair absentmindedly.

Afterward, he always talked. He always had something to say to the incarnation. He spoke to her as a friend and lover. He confided his thoughts and feelings to her. Kagura loved listening to him. She loved talking to him. She loved being with him. The wind sorceress wouldn't expect anyone else to understand their relationship, and that feeling created a ball of bitterness in the back of the incarnation's mind. She often thought of the relations between that half-breed InuYasha and his priestess Kagome. Their love was nothing like Kagura's and Kohaku's. She could imagine that damned mutt, sneering at her. Sneering at her love for Kohaku. It angered her.

Kohaku had sensed the tension vibrating off of Kagura that night and asked her what was wrong. She relegated the anger she felt at the thought of InuYasha looking down his disgusting half-breed nose at their love. The Taijiya couldn't help but laugh at her and kissed her bewildered face. He reassured her that it no longer mattered who questioned them. They had each other and that was all they needed. Kohaku effortlessly put a smile on her face. He always did.

Kagura often wondered about what his sister might think of the two of them. When she finally gathered the courage to ask the boy, he remained silent for a moment. And in that moment, Kagura feared the worst. The Taijiya flashed her a grin and replied, "She only knows you as a puppet. If she knew you the way I do, she would love you."

"But.. what if she doesn't?" Kohaku shrugged a shoulder.

"Then it does not matter. If she cannot accept this, then she loses out. " Kagura was overwhelmed. She couldn't contain her happiness as she lunged at Kohaku, pinning him to their futon. The Taijiya gazed up at her, innocently. The incarnation was so close to him, she could make out his freckles, "Did that please you, my beloved?" Kagura expressed her satisfaction with actions.

The wind sorceress approached the mountain and immediately spotted the cave. The horde of youkai were still lounging about and the Saimyoushou buzzed in the air. Kagura watched the things with disgust as she flew by them. Her feather descended and she gracefully landed onto the ground, feather shrinking in size and landing upon her open palm. She returned it to her hair as she entered the cave. The fire she had set up before she left was where she left it. Kohaku, however, was not.

'Where is he?'

She thought to herself, panic filling her chest. Kagura turned to go back outside when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Startled, she spun around, eyes landing on the boyish countenance of her demon slaying lover. She instantly sighed with relief. This damned boy was messing her up. A few months ago, she would've been able to sense him as soon as she could see the cave. She playfully blamed him for blinding her with love.

In all reality though, she really was losing her touch. Spending so much time with the Taijiya at the empty palace, she learned to let her guard down. At the beginning of their peculiar companionship, she refused to relax around him. She refused to acknowledge what she felt was really love. She refused to accept she had the capability of loving another being. She was afraid she would be weakened by it.

And she was right. She constantly worried about Kohaku. Kagura was undecided, however, on whether or not it was a good thing.

"Did I startle you?"

"No," Kagura lied, "I wondered where you had gotten off to." Kohaku always seemed to know when she was lying and smiled, just for her, "You seem to feeling better."

"Much, thanks to my precious wind goddess." He planted his lips against her. His soft lips felt so natural against her own.

"You shouldn't be up, you're not fully healed."

"I'm fine." The couple settled down on the hard, cold floor. Kohaku wrapped an arm around the incarnation's shoulders and she leaned into him, sighing in content, "You went to see Sesshoumaru." The statement was so nonchalant that it completetly caught the youkai off-guard. How had he known?

"Yes.."

"Why?" The youkai bit her bottom lip. She considered lying to him, but she knew it was pointless.

"I asked him if he would look after you.. I am to bring you to him by tomorrow night." Kagura was almost afraid to look up, but couldn't help herself as she glanced up at him. His brows were furrowed, he looked deep in thought, "Kohaku?" He didn't respond, "K..Kohaku?"

"You are going to find Naraku.."

"Y-yes.."

"And you had Sesshoumaru promise my safety in case.."

"In case I couldn't make it back to you.." The Taijiya fell silent. Kagura continued gazing up at him. The boy's grip tightened on her and she noticed his eyes began to water, "K-Kohaku—" His eyes narrowed at his name and she hestitated a moment before continuing, "I'm sorry, Kohaku, I'm so sorry—"

"Don't." His voice was low and rough. She had never seen him this way before. The finality in his voice unnerved her. He released his hold on her and stood. Kagura's eyes never left his form as he began stalking away from her. The wind sorceress wanted so badly to follow him but she remained where she was, eyes brimming with tears as she watched her lover's retreating back.

'This is for your own good, Kohaku.. no matter how much you hate me for this, I will give you the freedom you've given me, I promise..'


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: So it looks like this won't be stopping at ten. (: Lucky you.

Um, please be aware the ending of this is not suitable for children. Thank you!

oOo

Kagura had not seen Kohaku for the rest of the evening. She remained seated against the cave, knees drawn to her chest, arms wrapped around her legs. The fire had died out, and the incarnation's hues were captivated by the embers in the pit. Why had she done a stupid thing like that? She should never have gone to Sesshoumaru without consulting Kohaku about it first.

A sense of dread filled the youkai's heart and she knew this would be the last night she would spend with Kohaku. The following evening, she would take Kohaku to Sesshoumaru and destroy all of the Saimyoushou and the horde of demons to attract that vile hanyou's attention. Hopefully, Kanna would come and direct the incarnation to Naraku. And that would be the end. She would fight her hardest, but it didn't matter. He had her heart. With a simple squeeze, he could drain the life from her..

She had to do it though. She had to make a stand against Naraku. Kagura wanted to free Kohaku. He deserved better. He didn't deserve to be a slave to that damned hanyou. Kagura's life no longer mattered. She was bred from his deceit, she was part of him and the missing muscle in her chest was everyday proof of their unseverable bond.

Kagura sighed. Her stomach clenched and she moved a hand to rub it. She had been feeling under the weather the last few nights in the cave, but she assured herself it was just stress; Kohaku's well-being, now Sesshoumaru agreeing to taking him in and the conflict between the lovers. The moon shone its silvery rays through the clouds. This would be her last night, and she would spend it alone. Memories of her and her lover together swarmed her mind and her eyes watered up. She wanted him to hold her, wanted to be loved by him. Her longing for him hit her dead on. Her bottom lip quivered.. The sensation was so overwhelming and so strange. It made her feel a little sick. Her chest heaved. She almost couldn't breathe. Was she going to cry? She would not cry. She had never shed a tear before.

Suddenly, a single droplet slid down her cheek and out of the darkness, Kohaku stumbled to her, falling to his knees in front of her. She stared at him, baffled. His eyes were blood-shot, hair disheveled. Kagura hastily wiped away the tear, hoping he hadn't saw it. Why didn't she want him to know she had shed a tear for him?

"K-Kohaku.." Kagura began, but the Taijiya interrupted her by entangling his fingers in her hair and pulling her face to his, lips crashing against hers. The incarnation immediately melted into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck, returning it with an equal amount of passion and desperation. Kohaku's tongue slid across her bottom lip and she obediently allowed him enterance into her orifice. Their tongues intertwined, and the tears poured down Kagura's cheeks.

The Taijiya pulled away from her to wipe the tears away, "I am sorry, Kagura.. I am so sorry.." He muttered, planting kisses all over her flushed face, "I am sorry, my love.." Kagura couldn't stop the tears. She didn't know how. The incarnation buried her face into her lover's neck, body shaking. Kohaku wrapped his arms around her frame, pulling her closer to him. Outside of the cave, the Saimyoushou buzzed in the air, intently watching the scene unfold before them.

Kohaku didn't care. He didn't care if that bastard saw. Nothing else mattered to him except Kagura, "Kohaku.." Kagura sobbed into his neck, "I'm sorry I went to Sesshoumaru, I'm sorry for not telling you.." Kohaku tightened his grip on her.

"I do not care. It does not matter.. you are my life, Kagura. You are my love." He pulled her away from him so he could gaze down at her, a loving smile gracing his face. Kohaku stood, pulling his beautiful wind goddess along with him. They ventured deeper into the gaze, away from prying eyes. Kagura roughly pressed her lips into Kohaku's once they had stopped.

Kohaku's hands began fumbling in the dark with the obi of his lover. Kagura couldn't help against Kohaku's lips. With her advanced demon eyes, she saw the boy's brows furrow in annoyance. He had never had this much trouble getting it off of her before. Under different circumstances, the incarnation would've loved to have relished in this. She would've loved teasing him about it. But the desire to be close to him overtook everything else and she decided to step in and help him out.

As she hastily removed her kimono, Kohaku wasted no time in undressing himself. Halfway through peeling off his black and green battle suit, Kagura had succeded in opening her kimono and shrugged it off her shoulders. Kohaku pushed her into a nearby wall of the cave and planted hungry kisses against her neck. She squirmed against him as he pinned her arms down. Though she was a demon to his human, when roused up, Kohaku was very strong and usually overpowered the youkai.

He released his hold on her arms, tugging the kimono off of her body. The corners of Kagura's lips curled as she watched Kohaku remove his own battle suit through the darkness. Her stomach tingled with anticipation as he lifted her, legs parting and resting on either side of his hips. Kagura released a long, heavy sigh as he slid inside of her. With his arms locked behind her back, Kohaku slowly dropped to a knee and eased Kagura onto the hard earth.

The ground was cold against her back, sending shivers up her spine. Kohaku began thrusting his hips, rough hands gripping hers. Kagura moved against him, and the two filled the caves with the sounds of their moans.

The couple continued into the night, completely oblivious to their surroundings. Finally, Kohaku collapsed onto Kagura, sweat glistening against his body, even in the darkness of the cave. Kagura tried to catch her breath, hand pushing her thick hair from her face. Kohaku nestled his head in the crook of her neck and breathed against it. The incarnation let out a tired chuckle.

The Taijiya supported himself on his elbows, staring down at his lover through heavy lids. He smiled at her, "I love you, Kagura."

The incarnation stared up at him in a daze. He loved her. He really did. And he didn't hesitate, he didn't look unsure of himself. He looked her straight in the eye and told her how he felt. Kagura smiled happily at him. Though death loomed close for the wind sorceress, she had never felt happier, "I love you too, Kohaku.."


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I really would like to thank Chigirl for her support and reviews of this story. (: Not only am I writing this because of my obsession with the couple, but now, she's my inspiration. ;D

So, thank you, Chigirl!

oOo

The following day, the couple spent it together. Kohaku was determined to make up for upsetting his beautiful woman. The Taijiya had set up a nice makeshift bed, the many layers of Kagura's kimono beneath them. Kohaku pulled Kagura's jade hadajuban over them as the woman snuggled into the boy. A soft groan emitted from the incarnation's lips, hand going to her stomach. Kohaku had noticed immediately and began stroking her hair, "Are you all right, my beloved?"

"Fine.." She purred, gently rubbing her stomach, "I haven't really been feeling good."

"I noticed.. back at the castle."

Of course.. Kagura had forgotten she had thrown up once or twice early in the mornings at the castle a few days before InuYasha showed up. This made the incarnation furrow her brows in thought. How long had the two been at the empty palace? It had been so long.. she knew it had been awhile. She remembered the first day they arrived and how unhappy the two of them were. That brought a smile to Kagura's face.

Now look at them. Happily in love, "How long were we at the castle, Kohaku-kun?" There was silence before:

"Well, I was not exactly keeping track, but I would say we were there for.. six months?" Kagura's eyes widened to their fullest extent. Six months? Six months! It definitely didn't feel like six months to the woman. But once she really thought about it, she supposed it made sense. They had been left alone together for so long. She was glad it happened though.

"Six months.." Kohaku chuckled beside the amazed Kagura. A hand slid down to her stomach and she felt him absentmindedly stroking it. Her aching stomach instantly calmed down, reaching to Kohaku's touch. He never ceased to amaze her. Her hand found its way onto his and she grasped it, lacing her fingers with his. Kagura's mind wandered again as Kohaku began playing with her belly button, humming in her ear.

Her senses had definitetly heightened. She could clearly hear Kohaku's heartbeat beside her, hear his breath, the Saimyoushou buzzing outside, the growls of the horde of youkai lounging around their mountain.. She could sense their every movement. It was puzzling to the incarnation why her stomach hurt and her senses were on a frenzy.

"I do not want you to go after Naraku alone.." Kohaku mumbled against her shoulder.

"After I take you to Sesshoumaru, I'm going to find InuYasha and his friends." Though that had not exactly been meant as a reassurance to the Taijiya, he felt a little better about it. He knew what Kagura was doing was for him and it killed him inside. He wanted to be with her when she faced Naraku. He also knew there was no arguing with the stubborn wind sorceress.

It was strange. Kohaku's heart told him to be by Kagura's side at all times, but his head demanded he do as she said. And usually, Kohaku would listen to his heart when it came to Kagura, but he felt compelled to listen to reason. And he felt calm about it. Before, he was angry beyond belief. It was puzzling but he decided to push it from his mind, "When are we going to go?"

Kagura glanced in the direction of the entrance of the cave. Though they were deep within the mountain, she could see the sun beginning to set, "We should probably get going now.." Kohaku nodded, and sat up. Kagura was a bit surprised by his change in behavior but she didn't dare question it, in fear of igniting the flames once more.

The two took their time dressing. Kohaku couldn't help but kiss and hug Kagura every chance he got and the incarnation laughed, returning his kisses with some of her own. Kagura noted her kimono was a little tighter than usual, much to her annoyance. Once they had regarbed themselves, the couple laced fingers and emerged from the cave.

The incarnation pulled the feather from her hair and pulled Kohaku onto it with her as they ascended into the sky. The Saimyoushou and youkai remained where they were as the feather floated away. Kagura's brows furrowed. Why hadn't they tagged along? She pushed the thought from her mind.

After a few moments, Kagura could already pick up the dai-youkai's scent. It was a ways off. Night had fallen by the time the couple touchdowned at the lord's campsite. He was nowhere in sight. The lord's vessel, Rin, had been sitting in front of a small fire, hands rubbing together. The imp, Jaken, was resting against a tree nearby, arms folded over his ugly, two-headed staff.

As soon as the feather neared the ground, Kohaku and Kagura gracefully dropped to the ground. The wind sorceress held a hand up and caught the feather, replacing it in her hair. Rin snapped her head in their direction and grinned at them, "Kohaku!" The boy offered her a sheepish smile and opened his arms as she came crashing into him, wrapping her arms around his middle. Kagura's stomach clenched. Was that jealousy?

The Taijiya caught her eye and the corner of his lip curled into a small smirk. Kagura narrowed her eyes, playfully at him before turning to the imp, who had began making his way toward them. He opened his mouth to speak, but Kagura beat him to it, "I'm here to deliver my—Taijiya.." She faultered, cheeks tinting ever-so-slightly at the mistake. Jaken didn't appear to notice as he gazed at the boy with scrutinizing eyes.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama said to expect the two of you.."

"Where is he?" Kohaku wondered aloud. Kagura knew exactly where he was. She could smell him nearby.

"I'll be back." The incarnation said to her lover as she headed in the lord's direction. Rin proceded to tug Kohaku to her campfire, proudly stating she found the wood, and started it all by herself. Kagura traversed away from the threesome, maneuvering around the trees. The night air was cool and crisp and the moon had fully risen, silver rays casting ghostly shadows throughout the forest. The scarlet hues of the wind sorceress landed on the tall form of the dai-youkai.

Sesshoumaru stood facing her, golden eyes regarding the woman. His visage, as usual, was indifferent. His orbs remained on her for a moment before they narrowed, nose wrinkling slightly in disgust. Kagura frowned at the gesture, "His stench is all over you." The incarnation blushed at his words but did not reply to them.

'I'm glad you can smell it, you dog..'

"Thank you again, Sesshoumaru-sama—" She paused, watching the lord curiously as his brows furrowed.. ever so slightly. Kagura barely noticed, "I greatly appreciate this.."

"Hn.." Was the lord's reply. It was silent for another moment before he spoke, "The boy.. this Taijiya. He has an older sister."

"Yes. Her name is Sango."

"Sango.." He murmured to himself, "of the demon slayers.." Kagura arched a brow. Despite the comment being nearly inaudible on the lord's behalf, she heard it perfectly clear with her newly developed skills. What was his interest in the female Taijiya? Kagura couldn't help but smirk.

"So, it appears I'm not the only one interested in demon exterminators." She teased. Sesshoumaru shot her a dangerous look.

"Do not presume to think you know this Sesshoumaru, wench.." How dare this woman. He should rip her throat out where she stood.. His hand idly twitched at the thought. The incarnation of Naraku was different. Her scent—despite being covered in that human's stench—was different. He sensed another presence. Her demonic power was much stronger than it had been.. why hadn't he sensed it the day before?

Sesshoumaru had only sensed her fear. Now, the woman was calm. Relaxed. He could read her like a book now. How stupid he was to be blinded to all else but her submission and fright. The lord's interests were piqued.

Hn.. how interesting, indeed. The lord visualized the female Taijiya. How would she react to this? She had not seen her younger brother since the incident at the abandoned palace, and even longer before then. Damn that woman. How dare she invade his thoughts. She had no right to be there.

Sesshoumaru spoke in a low tone. It carried through the breeze, reaching Kagura's pointed ears, "Does the boy know you are carrying his child?"


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I would like for it to be noted that this is an AU kinda thang. Kohaku is not the eleven-year-old from the series. Because, even though technically he's older than Kagura, that's a bit strange. I know I'm vague with specifics in my work, and it's honestly unintentional. It just happens. But know that Kohaku is older. I kinda hoped it would be assumed he's older. I'm not going to spend forever and a day planning the entire story; it'll happen on its own and if there's anything that needs to be addressed, I'll be sure to do so. But yeah, his age isn't a problem to me. If you have a specific age you picture him, then by all means, continue picturing his at that age. Sorry, just wanted to throw that out there. (:

oOo

"What're you talking about?" It was an automatic response from the incarnation. After a moment of thought, she realized how doltish it sounded. In the mind of the lord, he chuckled. So. This insolent whelp believed she could fool him? Kagura frowned. He knew.. of course he did. She locked gazes with his golden orbs before decided to answer his question, "No."

"And you do not intend to tell him."

"No." The daiyoukai gazed at her. The look on his face was indescribable to Kagura. She thought she saw some type of emotion flicker across his face, but it happened to quickly for her to be certain.

"You are going to walk into death's arms willingly," Sesshoumaru murmured so quietly Kagura had trouble understanding him, "and kill the unborn child of your lover." The wind sorceress had only just pieced the fact she was carrying Kohaku's child herself. The factuality of it numbed the incarnation. And the great daiyoukai apparently having trouble grasping that concept only befuddled the woman further. Why did he care?

Rin. Of course. She was human. And the daiyoukai had mentioned Kohaku's older sibling, Sango. He was softening up. He was warming up to humans. He, Sesshoumaru, of all people. Well, it was the same for the two of them. Kagura figured something must've happened to the lord in his travels that made him cross paths with the female Taijiya. He must've interacted with her at one point, must've been around her long enough to be drawn to her.

And so the lord would understand what Kagura felt for Kohaku. Surely Sesshoumaru felt something for Sango, or he wouldn't have inquired about her earlier. Of course, Kagura could always be wrong, but she had learned to trust her instincts, "There's something riveting about that Taijiya family, isn't there?" The daiyoukai narrowed his eyes dangerously at the look he was receiving from the woman. What was she inferring? "Is Sango nearby?"

"Her whereabouts are none of your concern.." He growled. Kagura's uncertainties were confirmed. Many months ago, Kagura would've scoffed at the lord for even holding the female Taijiya in any sort of regard. Now.. she understood perfectly well and she might've even considered it a beautiful thing. She would've liked to have known the female Taijiya better; not only because she managed to thaw the lord's heart, but because Kohaku held her in such high esteem. She was his role model. He had always worked his hardest to live up to her and her father's reputations.

In a way, she was glad Sango could do to the youkai what Kohaku had managed to do to Kagura. Now he'll know. It was strange. Knowing the possibility of the female Taijiya and Sesshoumaru really relieved the woman. She just hoped he wouldn't do anything to ruin his chances of pure bliss, "Take care of her, Sesshoumaru.."

"Do not—" He began but Kagura boldly interrupted him.

"If you're trying to deny you feel anything at all when I mention Sango, you're wasting your breath.." The incarnation folded her arms over her chest, "When a man, who has spent his entire life empty, feels something, it's noticeable." Sesshoumaru's hand twitch over the hilt of his Toukijin. The movement did not go unnoticed by the wind sorceress, "I know you haven't admitted it to the Taijiya yet because you don't want to admit it to yourself.. and you sure as hell won't admit it to me. But when you do, I promise you, you'll know happiness."

Who the hell did this woman think she was? How dare she presume to think she can speak to Sesshoumaru in such a manner. How dare she meddle in his personal affairs! He wondered why his hand was not ripping through the cavity of her chest. This woman knew nothing of the situation with the female Taijiya. Nothing! And it would certainly be wise on her behalf if she stopped while she was ahead.

"She's a strong warrior.." Kagura continued, disregarding the murderous gleam in the lord's golden hues and the clawed hand on the hilt of his katana, "I can understand why you'd fall for—"

"Silence, wench!" Sesshoumaru raised his voice, the tips of his fingers glowing as a whip of light appeared. Almost instinctively, he lashed out toward Kagura. The incarnation smirked, fan already spread out. With a flick of her wrist, she sent a strong gust of wind in his direction, stopping the acidic whip from nearing her. She couldn't help but be amused at how angry she was making him by talking about the female Taijiya.

"Be good to her, Sesshoumaru.. I haven't had the pleasure of knowing her as well as you," An almost inaudible snarl emitted from the back of the daiyoukai's throat, "and Kohaku, but from what I've heard about her, she deserves the best."

"Do not die at the hands of that vile hanyou, woman." Kagura was taken aback. The two stared at each other for what felt like a lifetime. And it was then Kagura understood why Sesshoumaru agreed to taken Kohaku under his wing. Not only to protect Rin but for Sango.. Kagura offered him a smile.

"Take very good care of my beloved Taijiya.."

"Hn.." The two were at an understanding with each other; something Kagura had never thought of as possible before. She turned her back to him and walked away.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: The last chapter was pretty awkward for me. I did not like the way it came out at all. It wasn't realistic enough for me, but it'll have to do for now. Please note that I'll most likely change it later. Ad when I do, I'll be sure to let everyone know. Gracias. (:

Oh! And THANK YOU, CHIGIRL! Seriously, guys, she's amazing and I lovelovelove her to death. =)

oOo

After one last farewell, Kagura ascended into the sky and flew away from her beloved, hand on her stomach. She could feel the child, feel its presence, its energy. This had changed everything. She almost considered not going through with her plan. But, alas, Kohaku's freedom and well-being managed to block everything else from the incarnation's mind. His happiness was all she worried about.

But.. wouldn't he be happier with his new family? His first-born child and his wind goddess. Kohaku had always spoken about returning to his desolate village and he always said his sister would surely return to their former home as well, once Naraku was annihilated, of course. She was so intent on avenging their kin.

Naraku.. she almost forgot about him for a moment. He would never let them be happy. He would take their child and raise it as his own.. he would create a monsterous being from their innocent baby. The thought of that angered Kagura. She would not allow it to happen. Their child would not be another pawn for Naraku to use.

Kagura was glad she hadn't informed Kohaku of their little being. She knew he'd forget about everything else, about the consequences, and want to let their child be born into this ugly world. This child deserved more than this, it deserved a better life. Kagura knew she and Kohaku would not be able to give that to it.

So, it was settled.. she would seek out InuYasha and his companions and hope to God they would help her. She had a feeling Naraku would show up. Her betrayal would interest him. He always seemed to enjoy her openly defying him. Because he knew he was stronger than her. He could crush the life out of her within a moment. The growing lump in Kagura's stomach sensed its mother's distress and somehow relaxed her. The incarnation gently rubbed it, smiling.

It was strange. She felt more at peace at the moment than she had ever felt before. It almost felt as if the child was trying to reassure Kagura that her decision was the right one and it held no grudges against her because it knew its mother was only acting in its best interests. Kagura wished she and Kohaku weren't slaves to that hanyou bastard. She should be gushing about her infant, not flying towards death. It was so unfair.

The incarnation wasn't sure how long she was inflight, but eventually, she caught a whiff of the half-breed, InuYasha. In that moment, it hit her that her child would've been a half-breed. It didn't matter to her though. As many times as Kagura had looked down her nose at InuYasha, his blood didn't matter to her. She was supposed to sneer at him. if anything, she disliked him for his annoying habit of interrupting and being rash. It wasn't his human side. Her child would've been a half-breed.. just like Naraku. Just like InuYasha.

InuYasha's campsite was still a ways off. When it came within sight, she slowly descended and gracefully landed, feather shrinking down to her hand. She returned it to her hair and glanced about the little fellowship. All of them were asleep; the two females, the holy man. InuYasha was nowhere to be seen. She could smell him though. This reminded her of his brother. They had familiar scents.

Kagura followed the scent until she found InuYasha walking toward her, stretching his arms above his head. Once he noticed her, he tensed up. The incarnation tilted her head to the side, "Yo."

"Kagura.." A hand automatically went to the tilt of his Tessaiga.

"I did not come here to fight you."

"Yeah? Well, what're ya doin' here then?" He snarled, completely unconvinced.

"I need your help."

"And what the hell makes you think I'm gonna help you?"

"I want to kill Naraku." InuYasha was taken aback, not expecting that. He regarded her with caution, gazing at her with scrutinizing eyes.

"You want to kill him?"

"Tomorrow, if it's possible."

"Tomorrow?!" This was almost too much for the hanyou to grasp. What the hell was going on with Naraku's puppet? Was this a trick? Yes, she had tried to enlist their help before, but.. this was so straightforward. Before, she would imply and give hints, afraid of being caught by the monster. Why the sudden change of heart? What was going on? "Why?"

"I wouldn't expect you to understand, InuYasha." That aroused the half-breed's curiosity. Kagura would not explain herself to the simple-minded dog. She knew his nature. He wouldn't be able to grasp her reality. He was too impulsive, too rash, too stupid. Perhaps she wasn't giving him enough credit, but she didn't have enough time to lounge about and chat with the hanyou, "Will you help me? I can't do this on my own."

Would he help her? What the hell kind of question was that? She could very well turn on them in the midst of the battle.. she would betray Naraku, there was no reassurance she would betray them right back. Of course, he could never understand her predicament. He was never confined to a wall as she was. He didn't have to answer to anybody. He was free. That was the difference between the two.

"Kagura.." The two turned to face the female Taijiya, Sango. She didn't have her weapon with her, "Where is Kohaku?"

"Kohaku is with Sesshoumaru, I left their campsite not long ago.."

"You left Kohaku with that bastard?" InuYasha's eyes widened in disbelief. Sango, however, looked a bit relieved as she nodded. She was glad Kohaku was with Sesshoumaru. So.. the hanyou did not know about his older brother and fellow companion, "What the hell were you thinking?"

"Sesshoumaru agreed to take him in. He is assured the Taijiya will provide a more adequate protection for his vessel than he could look for in his servant, the imp.." Kagura locked eyes with Sango, smirking slightly. The female Taijiya recognized the look she was receiving and blushed. Kagura knew.. Sango was certain Sesshoumaru hadn't said anything to her, but she was a smart woman. She mustve figured it out on her own. Figured out what exactly, Sango didn't know. The daiyoukai confused her greatly, she wasn't sure what was going on between the two of them.

"We have to get—" InuYasha began, but Sango interrupted him.

"No. Leave him with Sesshoumaru. He's safer with him then he'd ever be with us.. now, Kagura. You said you wanted to face Naraku?" Kagura nodded, "I will assist you." InuYasha gaped at his friend. He seemed to be at a loss for words, "Please leave us, InuYasha. I would like to speak to Kagura privately." At first, the hanyou didn't move and Sango thought he wasn't going to leave, but at the last second, he left the two to themselves.

A silence befell upon the pair as they stared at each other. Kagura was waiting for this, "So.." She began, once she was certain InuYasha wasn't within listening range.

"You are involved with my brother."

"Yes."

"Does he love you?"

"Yes."

"Do you love him?"

"Yes." Sango looked skeptical and was a bit shocked when the wind sorceress answered quickly. There was no hesitance, no uncertainty. Kagura understood completely. She just wanted what was best for him. The two women both loved Kohaku.

"When did you see Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Yesterday. I was a little surprised when he agreed to take him in. But I get it now.."

"I have not seen him since the incident at the castle. I was unaware of this."

"I see.."

"Naraku has your heart. He could kill you in an instant.."

"I'm fully aware of this."

"Yet you will risk your life to fight him.."

"Naraku will never let Kohaku and I live together. You know as well as I that he will do everything within his power to tear us apart, make us kill each other. Kohaku doesn't deserve this life. His life was taken from him by that damned hanyou.." Kagura trailed off, arms folded over her chest, eyes boring into Sango's, "Kohaku has shown me what it means to be loved, how it feels to be wanted. He has introduced me to pure happiness. I will do whatever it takes to free him from Naraku's grasp."

Sango felt her eyes watering. She had spent so much time hating Naraku and everything around him. She never thought that love could blossom in the darkest place. She never thought Kagura could love. The Taijiya's chest swelled up with a certain pride. Her brother had been able to make a difference, change Kagura's life. He was the light in her darkness. She was proud to be his sister.

Sango was surprised at the partnership between her brother and the incarnation. She never would've expected this. Of course, she was developing an open-mind, especially since her meetings with Sesshoumaru. She was just glad the two found each other. She was glad they had managed to experience love when so few get the chance.

"I want to help you, Kagura. I do not care if InuYasha protests to this.. you and Kohaku deserve to live happily." It was Kagura's turn to be taken aback, breath caught in her throat. She had expected some sort of objection from the sister. Then again, she supposed from all her traveling and her experiences the female Taijiya gained an insight on the ways of the youkai. She learned that not all of them are bad. Human men could be just as evil as Naraku. Sango had been raised a demon slayer. She trained every day of her life to eradicate youkai. She was wary of all demons until she befriended one, and the few warmhearted demons along the way.

Sango wasn't going to judge her brother and his choice. She understood because of the mixed feelings she felt toward the daiyoukai. The sheer fact she felt anything toward him at all caused her to feel sympathy toward Kohaku and Kagura. The incarnation hadn't foresaw this encounter boding as well as it had. She was a little speechless.

"Thank you.." was all she could manage.

"Now, am I to expect you will be returning to the village with Kohaku and I once this is over?" The old Kagura wouldn't have hinted the playful tone. The old Kagura would've leered at the squint at the corner of the Taijiya's eyes. The siblings were so alike.

"If you are fine with it."

"As long as I do not have to worry about you breaking my brother's heart, I would be delighted to fight alongside you." A smile flitted across the incarnation's countenance. Sango returned the smile. The two were at an agreement. Sango no longer had any doubts about Kagura and the wind sorceress was just relieved the sister of her lover didn't want to fight her. Despite the reassurance Kohaku had offered on the subject concerning his sister, Kagura had a feeling he would be let down if Sango hadn't approved.

"I have no intentions of ever hurting my Kohaku-kun." Sango nodded. The Taijiya felt a yawn coming on and tried to conceal it. Of course, Kagura took notice of it, "You need to rest. We have a big day ahead of us." There were no objections from the Taijiya as she led Kagura back to her campsite. Upon arrival, Kagura noticed the monk had awakened as was quietly conversing with InuYasha.

Once InuYasha's eyes settled on Kagura, he frowned, "So, what's going on?"

"I am going with Kagura to fight Naraku." Sango said.

"You cannot take him on your own, my dear Taijiya-san." said the monk.

"We're going with you, Sango-chan.." Kagome sleepily piped up from her spot. She had remained lying down, the bushy-tailed demon curled up against her. Sango's faithful companion, Kirara, had wandered over to her mistress and lept into her waiting arms.

"Yes, we shall accompany you, Sango." the monk agreed. Kagura was amazed at how the rest of the Taijiya's group had wanted to help the woman.. Kagura was glad Sango had spoken to her. If the incarnation had relied on InuYasha, she never would've gotten them to agree to offer their assistance. InuYasha grumbled before leaping into a nearby tree, settling against it, arms folded over his Tessaiga.

Sango had arranged a place for Kagura to sleep and each of the members laid back down. Kagura couldn't sleep though. Her thoughts were in a frenzy and the baby within her womb was unsettled. She rested her hand against it and the child instantly calmed down, reacting to its mother's touch. Kagura gently stroked her belly, scarlet hues staring into the flickering embers of the dying fire.

All her thoughts led her back to Kohaku. Had her heart been in the cavity of her chest, it would've thudded. Her throat clenched and she swallowed the lump that formed there. She missed him terribly.

'This will all be over soon..'


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Hello, everyone. (: So.. this your holiday special! ;D

I would like to thank everyone who has been reading/reviewing and adding this to any lists, etc. You guys are the best!

Also, please be aware there's some SangoxSessh loving at the end. Nothing dirty, or M-rated, just an affectionate scene between the two and some dialogue. I miss writing about that pair, so you should expect a SangoxSessh story out sometime soon. (:

As usual, this is for my boo, CHIGIRL, who, without a fail, gives me her input! And it's usually great input, so I know I must be doing something right. (:

Hope everyone has a safe holiday! Enjoy! :)

oOo

Early the next morning, Kagura awoke to see Sango and Kirara already up. The incarnation watched the Taijiya curiously as she removed the blue shawl hat had been draped over her shoulders, followed by the green cloth around her waist, and finally the two-shaded pink kimono. Beneath her peasant look, Sango was garbed in the sleek pink and black battle kimono. The girl folded everything neatly and stuck it in the reincarnation's large, yellow bag.

Sango maneuvered around sleeping forms to her large weapon, Hiraikotsu, which was being supported against a nearby tree. She knelt down to grab a short blade. Sango attached the wakizashi to her hip with a long red stretch of material that Kagura assumed was a makeshift obi. After tightening the obi around her thin waist, the Taijiya removed the red band from her hair, letting loose her long, dark brown hair. She scooped up her tresses and pulled them into a high ponytail.

Next, Sango silently slipped on her footware, which had been located at the base of Hiraikotsu. The Taijiya straightened herself up and lifted Haikotsu with such ease, strapping the weapon to her back, the leather hold going across her chest. She examined herself, as if to make sure she had everything she needed. Once she was satisfied, the Taijiya turned to Kirara, who had been lazily watching her mistress.

The small youkai crawled out of Sango's bedroll and stretched, clawing the ground. A small growl was emitted from the back of Kirara's throat that ended in a loud yawn. Sango held her arms out for her friend and Kirara lept into her waiting arms. Kagura observed Sango as she and the tiny youkai left the campsite, neither of them noticing the wandering scarlet eyes of their wind sorceress friend.

Kagura knew exactly where the girl was going and smirked before placing a hand on her stomach and falling back to sleep.

oOo

Meanwhile, Kohaku sat with his back against a tree, a hand drapped over Rin's shoulder, who had fallen asleep with her head in his lap. He managed to draw up the knee that wasn't being used as a pillow by the young girl and rested his free elbow against it.

They had separated. Kagura was with his sister and her friends while he was with Sesshoumaru, his young charge and the imp. He wondered why Kagura had chosen Sesshoumaru to be his guardian.. was it because they both knew he was the only one strong enough to fend off Naraku if he had come for him? Or was it because the daiyoukai harbored feelings for his woman?

The thought angered Kohaku. He felt the jealousy swelling within his chest. Had Kagura known that the heartless demon felt anything for her? Was she using that to her advantage? Kohaku recalled the way Sesshoumaru had gazed at his wind goddess at the empty palace. That wasn't the constant emotionless express he always had plastered against his face. It was different. His eyes were solely on Kagura.

Kohaku released a heavy sigh. Why was he getting so worked up over it? Kagura was his, and his alone. He knew this. She would belong to no other but him. He didn't have to worry about Sesshoumaru trying to steal her from him. The young Taijiya trusted Kagura with his life. He knew she would do nothing to betray him and that she had her own reasons, whatever they may be, for leaving Kohaku under the daiyoukai's care.

And what was the deal with Rin? The boy glanced down at her sleeping form. If he hadn't known Rin, he would've felt sorry for her.. having to live her life as the cruel daiyoukai's human vessel. He probably would've tried to save her. But Kohaku understood the bond between the lord and Rin. He understood that there was no place Rin would rather be than with her lord. She looked up to him as a father. He cared for her, he was raising her. She was safe with him.

It struck Kohaku as odd. Sesshoumaru never showed any emotion, other than anger. The Taijiya never would've expected the daiyoukai to be so protective over anyone.. a human, nonetheless. But, he supposed it was the same way with him and Kagura. The hand on Rin's shoulder absentmindedly found its way to the girl's head and he ran his calloused fingers through her short, brown hair.

The trio was a particularly strange group; Sesshoumaru, Rin, and Jaken. The young Taijiya smiled. His thoughts wandered to his sister. She certainly didn't see herself as lucky, but she was. She was free to do whatever she wished. Kohaku had been a slave, forced to do his master's terrible biddings. Sango had no idea what it truly meant to have a guilty conscience. She never slaughtered villages of her own kin. It wasn't she who had murdered their father and comrades.

Despite having no control over what he did, Kohaku was in agony every single day. Every time he breathed, he was reminded of how he had been resurrected. He was reminded of the ear-piercing screams of women and children he had slain. What Sango felt was survivor's guilt from having lived through the terrible ordeal, where everyone else had died.

Many times Kohaku had wished he never lived. He wish his sister never lived so neither of them would have to suffer. He wanted the easy way out. At first, he grimly saw it as punishment for what he had done. But Kohaku had no longer wished to endure this neverending cycle of torture.

And then came Kagura. His beautiful Kagura. Even the thought of her seemed to make everything better. He smiled and sighed in content, visualizing her face. She had the most peculiar shade of scarlet eyes he had ever had the pleasure of gazing in. She seemed to penetrate his soul whenever she looked at him.

Kagura never sneered at him. She never held the horrible things he had done in the past against him. They were in the same boat. She was also responsible for so many deaths. And the strange thing was Kohaku didn't care what she had done. He loved her, regardless. He couldn't wait until they were both free so they could return to his village.

_'Otou-san, please do not be anger with me..' _The boy thought to himself, _'Kagura is a different woman now. She's changed. You would have approved of her, otou-san.'_

He wondered how the rest of his villagers would've reacted to this relationship. Many of the Taijiya were ruthless slayers, who despised all youkai, despite however kind they may be. Some of his comrades would strike down helpless youkai. But these men would try to make an effort to be more reasonable for the head Taijiya. Kohaku had always silently protested to their savage behaviors. He remembered one particular Taijiya that had been taken under their otou-san's wing.

It wasn't very often that the head of their village would accept outsiders to train as Taijiya, but his father felt sympathy for the boy and allowed him to reside in their secluded home. Kohaku, who was a gentle, peaceful boy, not fit for the life of a Taijiya, had taken an immediate disliking to the newcomer.

The boy, who had been about the same age as Sango, had no soul. Whenever he thought he was lone, he took pleasure in torturing insects by dismembering their tiny bodies: detaching wings off of butterflies, removing legs from spiders, and so on. Kohaku had tried telling his father about the boy, but the head of the village wouldn't hear it; the boy was doing what most boys did. 'He is curious, Kohakau,' his father had told him.

But it was not curiosity in the boy's eyes. Kohaku knew that much. The only person in the village who seemed to take the young Taijiya-in-training seriously was his older sister, Sango. She had promised her brother she would keep an eye on the newcomer, much to Kohaku's relief.

And it was one night when the boy showed his true colors. Kirara had returned from patrolling the area with a couple Taijiya-in-training, and Sango, who had acted as their leader to show them certain techniques and step in if any fight got too difficult for the trainees.

Kirara had always been loved within the Taijiya clan. No matter how cruel a man had been toward every demon he would come across, nobody in the village felt any animosity toward Kirara. Although she had been passed down from their mother to Sango, Kirara belonged to everybody. The children loved to play with her, the men trained with her, the women gushed over her. Everyone treated Kirara like family. They could always depend on her and knew her loyalties were with the head Taijiya family, and it never crossed their minds that she was a youkai herself.

The newcomer had been in a particularly rotten mood that night, having been denied the chance to train with the head Taijiya earlier that morning. He glared at Kohaku as his father chose him to begin training with the grown-ups. It wasn't Kohaku's fault. He didn't even want to train as a Taijiya, but he didn't want to disappoint his father.

The newcomer also held a grudge against Sango. He hated the fact the grown men held her in such high esteem and willingly fought alongside her in battle. He hated how she was always complimented for her precision. He hated how she could easily defeat him in a friendly match. He hated how strong she was. He hated how the head Taijiya took Sango with him on missions to liberate helpless villagers from the clutches of demons. He hated how everyone trusted her and counted on her. He hated the fact she was a girl and played with the big boys.

As the group returned to the village, the boy confronted Sango with a dangerous glare, "Where were you?" The young Kohaku had just emerged from a nearby hut, arms overflowing with herbs he was to deliver to a healer on the other side of the village. He stopped dead in his tracks, noticing the look the newcomer gave his sister.

Sango had noticed even before the boy stood in front of her and coolly replied, "Kirara and I took a few of the little ones into the forest," The corners of her plump lips curled into a smirk as she flipped her long ponytail over her shoulder, "Otou-san personally asked me to show them how to properly slay a demon.."

Sango had always been a modest, reserved girl. She was never arrogant about her highly-developed skills. Kohaku immediately realized she purposely brought up her father to ride the boy's nerves. It appeared to work as he clutched his fists at his sides.

"Perhaps I should show them the proper way.." He snarled through clenched teeth, "By slaying that disgusting creature at your side." Sango tensed up and slid into her fighting stance in front of Kirara, hand automatically reaching up to the leather strap of her Hiraikotsu. Kirara, in her small form, cocked her head to one side. Kirara knew what was going on, but she wondered why. She had never harmed the boy.

"Choose your next move wisely. I will not hesitate to destroy you where you stand." Sango's eyes narrowed. She was fiercely protective of Kirara. Kohaku clutched the bundle of herbs to his chest, eyes wide. He didn't want his sister or Kirara to get hurt.

"Why protect it? You are a Taijiya! You are supposed to kill it, not treat it as a pet!" The boy shouted, heatedly. Sango opened her mouth to shoot back at him, but the young Taijiya dropped the herbs to the ground and ran toward his sister. The boy, in his fury at Sango, pulled a dagger from his obi and flung it in Kohaku's direction.

Sango's next moves were instinctive. She turned to Kohaku and flung Hiraikotsu toward him, the weapon lodging itself into the earth. Kohaku was startled by the sudden attacks and dropped to the ground, arms over his head. The dagger thrown at Kohaku bounced off the large weapon as it shielded her brother. The young Taijiya-in-training was not skilled enough to react as quickly as his sister.

Kirara transformed into her large, saber-toothed form and hurried alongside Sango to Kohaku. The female knelt in front of her brother as he lowered his arms, trembling slightly from shock. She examined him to make sure he was unharmed. Once she was satisfied, Sango stood, eyes blazing.

The boy smirked at her rage and observed as she yanked Hiraikotsu from the ground. The few villagers that had been out and about had stopped to watch the scene, wondering if they should step in. But the female was their leader's daughter and one of the best fighters.. did that mean she also held authority over them? Nobody moved.

Kirara stood in front of Kohaku, protectively, growling in the boy's direction. Just as Sango was about to launch her weapon, her otou-san returned. He and a few other Taijiya had left to answer pleas from a village being tormented by a horde of rat demons. He had commanded Sango to remain at the village to watch over them, much to the newcomer's chagrin.

"What is going on here?" His loud voice seemed to boom throughout the village, startlig Kohaku. Sango had noticed her father upon arrival and stopped advancing, lowering her weapon, head hanging in shame, "Sango."

"I apologize, otou-san.. he was threatening Kirara.. and then he attacked Kohaku. I was furious—" Sango was interrupted by her father as he rounded to the boy. All traces of glee had vanished from his face.

"You threatened Kirara and you endangered the life of my only son?" The head of the village calmly asked. Kohaku felt terrible. He felt like it was his fault.. "Is this correct?"

"No—" The boy tried to deny it, but a couple of the villagers stepped forward.

"He is lying. We saw the entire thing, my lord." Others echoed their agreement. The boy hung his head.

"I am sorry to hear this.. leave my village at once." The boy opened his mouth to protest, but he saw the looks he was receiving from the villagers surrounding them. They wanted him to leave. With a frustrated growl, the boy ran out of the village. He didn't stop to grab his belongings; he had none, having had his entire village devoured by demons. The experience left him bitter. Everyone was understanding at first, but the attacks on Kirara and Kohaku were the final straw.

Sango waited and watched as her father began making his way to Kohaku. He stopped and picked up the dagger used to assault his son. He pocketed the blade before gathering the young boy in his arms. His daughter and Kirara hurried after them as the head Taijiya made his way to the hut he shared with his family.

Kohaku smiled at the memory. He missed Kirara, Sango and his otou-san dearly. Just as the thought entered his mind, he snapped his attenion to the figures descending from the sky. The sun had began to rise and he furrowed his brows to make out details as he said quietly to himself, "Sister?"

Kirara touchdowned in the middle of their campsite and Sango slid off her back. At that moment, Sesshoumaru appeared. He had left earlier the night before. He hadn't said where he was going or when he'd be back, leaving Jaken and Rin under Kohaku's protection. The daiyoukai regarded the female Taijiya with his cold, amber eyes. She looked from Kohaku to Sesshoumaru, then back to Kohaku again and rushed toward him.

Kohaku struggled to remove himself from Rin without disturbing her. She twitched, but otherwise remained asleep. The boy met his sister halfway, running into her open arms. Sango wrapped her arms around his frame, squeezing him tightly. She held him so tightly, Kohaku couldn't breathe and he began coughing, "Sister! Kirara!"

The female quickly released him, smiling at him apologetically, "I am sorry, Kohaku.. I am just so overwhelmed to see you!" Kohaku couldn't help but laugh and hugged his sister once more. Suddenly, he realized Sango was in their campsite.. where were her companions? Where was Kagura?

"Sister.. where is.. where are your friends?" The boy tried to be nonchalant about it, figuring his sister didn't know about their relationship. Sango smiled at her brother, pushing his hair from his eyes.

"Kagura is with the others. She was asleep when I left," Kohaku gazed at her, questioningly. She knew? "I wanted to see you." Sesshoumaru made no attempt to approach the siblings. He wouldn't mingle in their affairs and would wait for her to come to him.

"So, she is okay?" Sango nodded, "Oh, good.. did she seem sick? She has not been feeling well."

"She was fine, as far as I could tell. Is she ill?"

"I do not know.. she has been regurgitating recently. I hope she is not sick." His older sister furrowed her brows. A thought came to mind and when Kohaku asked her what was wrong, she shook her head and insisted he didn't worry about it.

"You look exhausted, Kohaku."

"I have not slept."

Alarmed, Sango grasped his chin with her hand, "Why not?"

"Worried about Kagura.." She nodded, understandingly.

"You need to rest, Kohaku. I will stay here until you wake up to make you something to fill your belly." She smiled, patting her brother's flat stomach. He blushed and swatted at her hand, but was happy at the thought of having his sister around and obliged. Sango followed him back to Rin, and he settled down on the ground. A wave of fatigue washed over him as his lids grew heavier and heavier. Sango stroked his hair until he fell asleep, Kirara curled against him and his arms lazily draped over her large form.

Sesshoumaru watched the scene with little interest. His woman straightened up and turned to him. She unstrapped her weapon and leaned it against the nearest tree, knowing full well she wouldn't need it so long as she was with him. The daiyoukai would never admit it, but it prided him to know a warrior like Sango would trust him enough to leave her weapon, something that never left her side.

He recalled when the two first began running into each other. The woman always carried that boomerang. It was only recently that she began leaving it at his campsite with Rin and Jaken. Sango sauntered over to her lord and Sesshoumaru's gaze never left his human.

He eyed her body. The battle kimono was like a second skin, leaving no room for the imagination. It complimented her curves and on more than one occasion, the daiyoukai found himself slowly peeling the suit from the woman's body. Sango snaked her arms around his mid-section, her head finding its proper place on his chest, ear positioned at its favorite location: directly above his heart. She closed her eyes in content, listening to his heart beat against his chest.

The daiyoukai's clawed digits lifted to free her hair from the high ponytail. Her chocolate colored tresses tumbled freely down her shoulders, to the small of her back. Sesshoumaru allowed his fingers to sift through her hair. The sensation sent her heart aflutter, butterflies stiring within her stomach.

Not exactly one to display any sort of affection in front of his woman's brother, his vessel, and his servant, Sesshoumaru pulled away from Sango and guided her away from the others. The pit of her stomach tingled with anticipation and she wondered if she would be disrobed. It would be a shame, since she spent so much time getting ready.

The daiyoukai could sense and smell the excitement radiating off of his woman and the corner of his lips curled ever-so-slightly into a smirk. Had the Taijiya been studying his face, she might have noticed, but she trailed slightly behind him, hand laced with his. Once Sesshoumaru felt they were far enough from the group, he released her hand and gracefully sat himself against a tree.

Sango didn't wait for permission to sit as she settled herself on his lap. Had she been any other woman, he would have ripped her to shreds.. but since she belonged to him, the lord would refrain from such violent measures. Instead, he curled his arm around her waist as she leaned against him.

The two sat in a comfortable silence. It was broken when Sesshoumaru spoke, "That wench thinks to take on Naraku." Sango shuddered at the depth of his voice. The drum of his tone reverberated through his chest and into her ear. Without a fail, he always sent her over the edge. She squirmed against her lover and Sesshoumaru tightened his grip on her.

He knew how crazy he made her and it always satisfied him to know that whatever excitement she felt, it was due to his actions, his presence. And thus, she was always reminded of how great the daiyoukai was, "I am going with her." This did not surprise Sesshoumaru. He expected that much. His human was smarter than most.. she figured out there was something going on between Kohaku and Kagura due to their encounter at the castle. The lord vaguely wondered if Sango knew of their child.

"You will not." Sango stared up at him, defiantly. The lord knew, no matter what he said, no matter what threat he made against her, it would fall on deaf ears. Her defiance stirred the demon within him and he didn't hesitate to claim his dominace over her. His lips found their way onto her plump tiers. His fangs pulled at her bottom lip, causing a groan to expel from the back of her slender throat.

Her lips parted and the daiyoukai's tongue delved into her waiting orifice. His tongue clashed against her own, continually rubbing against it, growling against her lips. The Taijiya was in heaven. Sesshoumaru had already made up his mind to confront Naraku in Sango's place. He would have no woman of his fight that creature from hell.

The daiyoukai pulled away, much to Sango's despair, and murmurred softly, warm breath colliding with her tiers, mouth ajar, wanting the feel of her lord's mouth against hers once again, "You are mine.."

Sango's lips curled into a small smirk, soft hands reaching up to caress the side of his angelic face, "Of course, my lord.." The Taijiya snuggled into her daiyoukai, his arm secured around her frame, "Once I return to my camp, we will set out to find Naraku."

"I forbid you to go." The statement was so simple. It surprised Sango as she gazed up at him.

"Does Sesshoumaru-sama fear for this Sango's safety?" She reached a hand out to touch his face. The lord looked down at her, giving her a look at her obvious mockery. It might even be 'cute' to Sesshoumaru.. "Do not worry, my lord." The daiyoukai didn't comment any further on the matter and she wondered if he was upset with her. Before she could ask, Sesshoumaru's digits began fingering the longer strands of her hair.

"Are you aware that vexatious woman is with child?" Sango remained silent for a moment. So, she was pregnant. She should've figured that much. Still, it was strange knowing her younger brother was going to be a father. She had her suspicions and Sesshoumaru just confirmed them.

"I had a feeling."

"Hn.."

"Does Kohaku know?"

"I do not believe he does." Sango was a little angered that Kagura wouldn't even confide this sort of information with her brother or her. Once she thought about it though, it made sense why she wouldn't tell Sango. But she must've had her reasons for keeping this a secret from Kohaku. She must've had a damn good reason.

"Are you going to tell him?"

"Do you wish me to?" The Taijiya thought about it for a moment before shaking her head with a sigh.

"No.. it would not be our place to say anything to him. I just hope Kagura has enough sense to tell Kohaku on her own.." The woman in the daiyoukai's lap was troubled. Maybe the reason she hadn't said anything was because she didn't want to get Kohaku's hopes up because she knew she wasn't going to make it to childbirth.. Sesshoumaru immediately noticed the change in his woman's demeanor and sensed her distress.

It was unacceptable for her to be feeling such a way in his presence. He would have to remedy that.. Sango was brought back to reality as Sesshoumaru began undoing the top of her battle kimono. She looked up at him, curiously, "Shall I continue or will you?" He had been tempted to just rip the kimono to shreds from her body, but she didn't have a spare and she might be angry about it after.

Sango smiled, the anticipation building up in the pit of her stomach as she cooed into his ear, "Undress me, my lord.."


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Okay! So, again, thank you, Chigirl. (: And also Kaze Tsukai No Kaugra. I didn't get a chance to thank her during the last chapter so I'm making up for it now!

Enjoy. (:

oOo

Kohaku groggily awoke a few hours later. He sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Beside him Kirara stirred from her slumber, sensing the movement from Kohaku. She released a silent yawn and licked Kohaku's cheek. The boy laughed, scratching the youkai behind her ear. Kohaku glanced down and realized Rin had crawled over to him and curled up beside him. He smiled at her form.

The Taijiya observed their campsite and the smile immediately left his face. Sesshoumaru and Sango were gone. But.. his sister said.. maybe they had left to go fight Naraku. But Kirara would've went with Sango. Unless his sister had ordered Kirara to stay and protect Kohaku and Rin. It didn't make any sense though. Why would Sesshoumaru risk his life to fight that damned hanyou?

Again, Kohaku couldn't help but think that the lord harbored feelings for his wind goddess. That would explain why Sesshoumaru would leave with Sango. He wanted to protect Kagura.

The young Taijiya frowned. It should've been him protecting Kagura. How did he let that woman talk him into this? That daiyoukai had no right to be with his woman. Kohaku was furious. He scrambled up and checked his battle kimono, making sure his hidden blades and poisons were in place. His kusarigama had been lying beside Kirara.

The large youkai looked at him, quizzically, head cocked to the side. Kohaku didn't have time to explain to Kirara. As he knelt down to pick up his primary weapon, he heard a voice from behind him, "Where are you going, Kohaku?" He shot up and spun around to see his sister, Sesshoumaru lingering behind her.

"Sister! I thought.. you had left to fight Naraku.."

"Of course not, Kohaku. I told you I was going to make you breakfast, didn't I?" The female held up a bundle in her arms. Kirara sniffed the air, "You were going to go find us?"

"I.. I wanted to be the one protecting Kagura.." The boy quietly said.

"Kohaku.. she will not be facing Naraku alone in battle. She will have Kagome, InuYasha, Miroku, Kirara and I there to help her." The brother turned to Sesshoumaru, brown eyes blazing.

"And you?" The lord arched a brow, "Would you have gone to protect Kagura?" Oh, so the boy thought Sesshoumaru had feelings for that wench. The daiyoukai felt the laughter rumbling in his stomach. This was priceless. Like he would waste his time on that puppet. It amused Sesshoumaru to think Kohaku was jealous of him.

Sango remained silent, brows raised in surprise. Kohaku thought Sesshoumaru loved Kagura. She was a bit surprised. What had convinced Kohaku that this was true? She should've told her brother about her involvement with the lord sooner.

"No," The daiyoukai began, but Kohaku still regarded the lord, unconvinced, "I would have gone to protect Sango." Kohaku blinked at the lord. This was an unexpected turn of events. He looked at his sister for confirmation or denial, anything.

"Kohaku.. I should have told you.."

"You.. have been involved with him?" Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, "So.. that is why you agreed to take me in.. not because of Kagura.."

"Because of me. Because you are my little brother." Kohaku immediatetly sighed with relief. All this time.. he thought Sesshoumaru's intentions were to steal Kagura from him. It turned out, he was only trying to make his sister happy. Thank goodness, "Now.. who is hungry?"

oOo

At the InuYasha campsite, the others were worried about Sango's whereabouts. Kagura watched them with mild interest as they argued amongst themselves about their warrior friend.

"Well, where the hell could she be?" InuYasha asked for the hundredth time. The reincarnation had been the one to notice Sango's disappearance. The others shrugged their shoulders. Nobody could offer an explanation or location.

"We know one thing." The holy man said, arms folded over his shakujo.

"Yeah? What do we know?" InuYasha asked, irritably.

"She is not alone." The hanyou furrowed his brows and opened his mouth to deman what the hell the monk was talking about when he realized Kirara was gone as well. He let out a frustrated growl and plopped himself onto the ground, rather disgracefully.

"Do you know anything about this, Kagura?" The reincarnation, Kagome, asked politely, sitting beside the wind sorceress. The two made eye contact and the girl quickly looked away. She knew about Sango and InuYasha's brother. Shippou had taken it upon himself to gather firewood for their breakfast. The woman considered telling them she saw the pair departing early in the morning, but that would only prompt further harrassment from the idiot hanyou, which she wanted to avoid.

"Sorry, kid, I know about as much as you."

"Unless.." InuYasha muttered, loud enough for the incarnation to hear. Her eyes narrowed in his direction.

"I beg your pardon, InuYasha.." The hanyou snapped his gaze at her, eyes widening in surprise. He hadn't expected her to hear that. But that didn't matter. He didn't care if she did. He opened his mouth to reply, when Kagura inhaled sharply, "Here she comes." The stubborn hanyou frowned and sniffed the air. What was she talking about? He didn't—wait.. yes he did. It was very, very faint, but he could smell it.

How the hell did Kagura get that? Even if she was a full-blooded youkai, there was no way... he glared at her. A few minutes passed and Kirara descended from the sky, Sango on her back. InuYasha eyed the girl, suspiciously.. she was in an awfully good mood.

"Hey, Sango, where ya been?" The Taijiya offerd him a smile.

"Oh, I got up early. I went to go find a hot spring." She slid off of her companion's back. InuYasha wasn't buying it.

"Oh yeah?" He grasped her arm and sniffed her. There were a couple of lingering scents that clung to her that were familiar to the hanyou's nose, but he couldn't place a finger on them. The Taijiya let out a cry of surprise. She pushed the hanyou away from her, frowning at him.

"If you must know, InuYasha, although it is absolutely _none _of your business, I went to see Kohaku."

"Then why the hell did you say you went to find a hot spring?"

"Because I _did _find one. There was one located near Sesshoumaru-sama's camp." Sango glanced at Kagome and the two shared a quick smile. It did not go unnoticed by InuYasha. He rounded to Kagome, the ever-present scowl on his face.

"What the hell was that about?"

"InuYasha.." Kagome sighed, rubbing her temple, tiredly, "Sit." The beads of subjugation pulsed before the hanyou plummeted to the ground. Shippou had returned in time to catch the dog falling to the ground. He burst out laughing, "All right! So, let's eat and come up with a plan!"

oOo

Their plan was exceedingly simple: find Narku, kill him.

But where they would find him, none knew. Kagura was of little help to them. She told them about the cave she and Kohaku had remained after the castle incident. She informed them that Kanna had visited them at the cave, and Naraku's insects and youkai had been lounging around the mountain when she left.

"We can start there." The holy man said thoughtfully rubbing his chin. Everyone agreed to it and began clearing out of the area. Sango rode on Kirara's back with Miroku behind her, Kagome had chosen to ride on Kagura's feather with her, much to InuYasha's annoyance. She claimed it would be easy for him to maneuver through the trees without her on his back.

Upon arrival to the mountain, Kagura immediately felt uneasy. Although everything had been as she had left it the day before, she couldn't help but feel unnerved. Something wasn't right. There was something lingering in the air that caused Kagura to tense up. The group stood at the mouth of the cave, looking at one another, questioningly.

Kagura had not been alone. InuYasha's hand was automatically drawn to the hilt of his katana. He sniffed the air.

"What is it, InuYasha?" Miroku asked, glancing around. Maybe it was the fact that none of the demons has attacked them, as anticipated. They continued to float about, languidly, some intertwining their bodies with others, other growling in discontent. The Saimyoushou's eyes were glued to the group, however.

Sango cautiously slid off of Kirara's back, hand grasping the leather strap of her Hiraikotsu. Naraku knew they were there. He knew they were looking for him. He knew Kagura was helping them. He had her heart.. why hadn't he squeezed the life out of her?

Suddenly, Kagura whipped her fan out and flicked her wrist, sending a few white blades in InuYasha's direction. The hanyou's eyes widened and he jumped out of the way, the others scattering to avoid the attack.

Just as InuYasha's mouth opened in an angry protest, he caught of whiff of that stench. Naraku. Next, came the eerie laughter. InuYasha landed beside Kagura, looking in the direction of the cave. There he was. In that baboon pelt. Heavy gray clouds rolled in, blocking the sun's bright rays. But despite the gloom, InuYasha noticed the smile on his face. The hanyou snarled in disgust.

"Kagura.." The depth of his voice still sent chills up her spine as she straightened herself, head held high in defiance, "I was wondering if you would betray me at all.."

"It was only a matter of time.." Kagura replied, coolly. The corners of her lips curled into a malicious smile.

"Enough talk!" InuYasha quickly unsheathed his Tessaiga and pointed the tip of the large fang at Naraku, "We're going to end this, here and now." As InuYasha prepared his attack, a tentacle shot out from beneath the pelt, straight at Kagome. Sango moved quickly and threw Hiraikotsu, slicing the tentacle in half, "You bastard!" InuYasha snarled lividly at the hanyou.

The demons surrounding the mountain began closing in on the group. Kagura frowned and flicked her wrist, sending white blades of wind in their direction. Suddenly, her eyes widened and she fell to her knees, clutching her chest, gasping for air. Sango and Kagome hurried over to her, kneeling beside the incarnation. The wind sorceress' vision began to get blotchy and she was on the verge of slipping into unconsciousness.

The horrible pain was gone but Kagura continued clutching at her chest. She shot a glare in Naraku's direction and he let out a hearty laugh, "You didn't seriously believe your betrayal would come with no consequences, did you?" Sango stood in front of Kagura, protectively.

Kagome removed an arrow from her quiver and placed it in her bow, aiming it at Naraku. It pulsed with sacred energy as she released it with a cry. It soared through the air, narrowly missing Naraku, but clipping his arm. He let out an angry cry of shock. He hadn't anticipated that amount of sacred energy to come from Kikyou's reincarnation.

Sango used the momentary distraction to launch her Hiraikotsu at him. He jumped out of the way, shooting a tentacle at her as she was left defenseless. InuYasha jumped in just in time, bringing the blade down on the tentacle and removing it before it could reach his female companion. Miroku and Kirara had begun battling the youkai surrounding them.

Sango raised a hand to catch Hiraikotsu and looked down at Kagura, "Are you okay?" The incarnation said nothing as she nodded her head, wheezing slightly. The Taijiya's brows furrowed. Something was wrong.. "Protect her, Kagome." The reincarnation nodded, dutifuly as Sango eliminated the demons around Kagura and Kagome. She had promised her brother she would watch out for Kagura..

InuYasha glanced back at Kagome and knew she was well-protected by Sango. He went straight for Naraku, and the two engaged in battle.

Suddenly, a tentacle shot out from the ground, near Kagome and Kagura, "InuYasha!" Kagome shouted, capturing the hanyou's attention. Kagura lifted her fan to get rid of the tentacle, but in that moment, Naraku squeezed her heart. The incarnation let out a wail of pain that greatly startled Sango.

She stopped what she was doing and looked over her shoulder at Kagura. As she turned back to her demons, a snake demon smacked her across the face with its tail. She stumbled back, trying to regain her balance. The other youkai took advantage and advanced on the Taijiya.

InuYasha sprinted toward Kagome, claws outstretched. The tentacle slapped Kagome out of the way and shot at the wind sorceress, piercing her shoulder. She released another cry as the tentacle pulled her toward Naraku.

Sango tried desperately to free herself from the snake demon as it coiled itself around her body. The other demons she had been fighting began circling her. She looked at Kagura, eyes wide. She had to save her. She promised Kohaku! Miroku and Kirara had both noticed Sango's situation and tried to help her, but were overwhelmed with demons. InuYasha and Kagome were being bombarded with tentacles from the ground.

"Kagura.." Naraku's voice echoed throughout the mountain. Suddenly, he let out a sinister chuckle, "So.. this is what you were trying to hide from me." InuYasha furrowed his brows. What? What was she hiding? "You are pregnant.." InuYasha and Kagome's eyes widened to their fullest extent. Kagura placed her hands on her stomach, sobbing.

There was an angry snarl as a green, acidic whip lashed out at the demons near Sango. InuYasha shook himself out of his trance and saw Sesshoumaru and Kohaku make their way onto the scene. Kohakau looked frantically around and his eyes landed on Kagura, "Kagura!" InuYasha immediately knew. He saw the concern and desperation in the boy's eyes. He and Kagura were lovers..

Kohaku shot his kusarigama at the tentacle holding Kagura. She collapsed onto the ground and Kohaku hurried to her side. He gathered her in his arms, eyes watering at the wound on her shoulder. It didn't look too good. Her breath was shallow. She trembled in his arms. But.. the wound wasn't this terrible. It wasn't life-threatening. What was wrong with her? What the hell did Naraku do to his precious wind goddess?

"Kohaku!" He heard his sister's voice, but didn't bother looking her way. He gazed down at Kagura, brushing her hair from her scarlet hues.

"My love.. I am so sorry. I never should've let you go on your own.." Kagura winced before forcing a painful smile, reaching up to stroke the side of his face.

"I'm sory I couldn't kill him. I'm sorry I couldn't free you.."

"No, Kagura, do not say such things.. you did free me. The last few months with you have been the happiest in my entire life. I do not know what I would do without you."

"How touching.." Kohaku snapped his gaze at Naraku and his eyes blazed, "Come to me now, Kagura." A tentacle shot up directly under the pair, piercing the same shoulder. She screamed in pain and Kohaku sliced it with his kusarigama. Kagura clung to Kohaku, sobbing into his shoulder as he held her. More tentacles surrounded the pair.

Sango pushed away from Sesshoumaru and rushed toward Kohaku and Kagura, lifting her Hiraikotsu and flinging it. It circled the pair, eradicating the tentacles. A demon snaked its way toward Sango and lunged at her as she waited for Hiraikotsu to boomerang back to her.

Sesshoumaru floated in front of his woman as his claws sliced through the demon. He caught Hiraikotsu and held it out for Sango. She beamed up at him. InuYasha gaped at his brother. What the hell was going on? First Kohaku and Kagura.. now Sango and Sesshoumaru. If they hadn't been in the middle of a battle with the most vile being alive, he would've demanded answers.

Sesshoumaru moved beside Sango as they ran toward Miroku and Kirara. InuYasha scooped Kagome and Shippou into his arms and moved them out of harm's way. Kohaku remained standing, clutching Kagura to his chest. She quivered weakly against him. Naraku appeared beside the couple, the most angiest look they had ever seen crossing onto his countenance. He grabbed a fistful of Kagura's hair and backhanded Kohaku onto the ground.

He appeared back where he had been, smirking at Kohaku, "I will be taking back what is mine.." The tentacles shredded the baboon pelt from his body and grasped the incarnation by her arms, dangling her in the air. She was limp in Naraku's hold.

Suddenly, the tentacles began retracting into Naraku's body and Kohaku's eyes widened as he realized what was going to happen, "NO!" He watched in horror as she began melting back into Naraku's body. Nobody moved. InuYasha and Sango wanted to save her so badly, but attacking Naraku would risk harming her..

Kohaku sank to his knees, staring in shock. He felt numb. It was so unreal. He wanted to save her, but he couldn't move. He was paralyzed. Kagura stared back at Kohaku with her scarlet orbs and just as she disappeared, managed to whisper into the breeze, "Kohaku.."

It reached his ears and pulled him out of his stupor. She was gone.. Kagura was gone. Kohaku couldn't comprehend it. He didn't understand. He had no idea what was going on. What happened to her? Where did she go? Suddenly, he felt enraged. Blind rage. He stared at Naraku with a murderous gleam in his eyes. He didn't know anything anymore. He just knew Kagura was gone and he wanted to rip Naraku to shreds. And if anybody got in his way..

He stood up, eyes locking with Naraku's. As he took a step forward, Naraku's face contorted with pain. He dropped to the ground and began convulsing. Everybody watched, uncertainly. Kohaku observed as the scene unfolded before him. Somehow, he knew what was going on. He understood what was happening to Naraku and he felt a grim satisfaction as the hanyou screamed in unbearable pain.

Suddenly, there was a blinding white light and a strong flurry. Once the light dimmed, Naraku was nowhere to be seen. The flurry died down to a slight breeze, lotus petals dancing in the wind.

"What happened?" Kagome wondered aloud, scanning the area. The clouds were gone and the demons had vanished. The sun shone its bright rays and Sango lifted a hand to shield her eyes. Sesshoumaru stood behind her. He knew what had happened. He wasn't sure how he knew, but he did.. the daiyoukai glanced down at his woman and noticed a petal had landed on top of her head. He brushed it out of her hair and she turned to look up at him.

He stared down at her and was surprised to find her eyes filled with tears, "He's gone.." Miroku said, "Naraku is gone."

"He's dead?" Shippou asked.

"Oh my gosh.. I-I think so.." Kagome whispered, "How did that happen?" She glanced at InuYasha for answers. He wasn't looking at her. He was looking at Kohaku. Sango had turned her gaze to look at her brother as well.

"Kohaku.." The female Taijiya took a step toward her brother, "I'm so sorry.." Her voice faultered, causing Kohaku to turn in her direction. His eyes softened at her distraught.

"No.. you have no reason to be sorry, sister.."

"I promised to protect her.. I failed you, brother.." She hung her head in shame. Kohaku walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her to him.

"No.. I think she knew all along.." Kohaku whispered to her. Sesshoumaru watched the siblings. Kohaku had fought with Sesshoumaru in order to come. Had Kohaku not been his woman's brother, he would have slaughtered him in seconds. But the boy broke down in front of Sesshoumaru. A strong boy like Kohaku who came from a family of warriors.. he snapped at Sesshoumaru. And surprising even himself, Sesshoumaru sympathized. He came along with Kohaku, leaving Rin and Jaken under Ah-Un's protection.

"Look, Kirara found something!" Shippou piped up. Sango and Kohaku pulled away from each other. Kirara was sniffing around the area where Naraku had been. There was a wriggling bundle there now. Sango's eyes widened and she hurried toward it. She knew down beside it. It was a baby, wrapped in Kagura's kimono. The female Taijiya gently lifted the baby in her arms.

"Oh my goodness.." She gazed into its eyes. The child had Kagura's scarlet orbs and Sango could already see the freckles spotted across its face. She peek down the kimono to figure out the gender of the baby and smiled. It was a boy.. Kohaku knelt beside her and tilted his head to one side.

"Sister?"

"Kagura was pregnant with your child, Kohaku." The boy stared at his sister in disbelief, "Here is your son." She held the baby out for Kohaku and he regarded the baby with uncertainty. Finally, he took the baby boy from his sister's arms and looked into his scarlet eyes. He felt an overwhelming rush of affection toward the boy and he knew his sister was telling the truth. This was his child. This was his and Kagura's baby..

"Why didn't she tell me?" Kohaku felt the tears swelling in his eyes. The baby hadn't cried yet.

"She didn't want to tell you because she didn't think she was going to survive.. she didn't want to get your hopes up, brother.." Sango stroked his hair, "I am so sorry.."

"She should have told me.. we could have left together.."

"You do not understand, Kohaku.. Naraku had her heart. He was killing her." She gently explained to the boy. The others stood around them, shifting uncomfortably. They felt they were intruding on this private moment. They were all shocked, except for Sesshoumaru, about the survival of the child. Sango was calm about the situation.

"What happened to her? Why did our child live while she died?" Sango was stumped. She hesitated for a moment before opening her mouth to tell him she didn't know, that she wished she had the answers for him. However, Sesshoumaru interrupted.

"Naraku tried to absorb her back into his body, but it backfired on him. The disgusting hanyou had violated his body with those incarnations for so long by reabsorbing them that his body grew weak, regardless of how he felt or the way he fought. Kagura had a strong will and openly defied Naraku on several occasions. When he tried to reabsorb her, she took control of his body and destroyed him."

"She sacrified herself.." Sango muttered.

"She had grown weak from him squeezing her heart, otherwise she might have survived. Somehow, she knew he was going to reabsorb her. That is just the twisted thing Naraku would do. She allowed herself to be swallowed. She had enough strength to save the child. Once she realized she had the power to destroy Naraku, she wanted her child to be born into a evil-free world. I believe she might've destroyed the baby with her if she had known her attempt would have been fruitless."

"Would Naraku have had the ability to birth the child himself?" Sango wondered, gazing up at Sesshoumaru.

"That was a possibility."

"How do you know all of this?" InuYasha asked, suspiciously. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, "It just seems a little odd, y'know?"

"InuYasha.."

"What?"

"Sit." Kagome nodded in satisfation as he plowed, face first, into the ground. She took a seat on the other side of Kohaku, gazing down at the baby in his arms, "Oh, he is so cute!" She gushed, tapping his chin. The baby stared up at her, curiously before yawning, turning to snuggle into his father's chest.

InuYasha sat up, fuming, "What the hell was that for?!" Kagome opened her mouth to retort but Sango started laughing. They all stared at her, odd expressions on their faces as she laughed. Sesshoumaru smiled inwardly. He knew why she was laughing.. suddenly, Kagome started laughing, followed by Miroku and Shippou. Even Kohaku chuckled.

InuYasha huffed angrily, figuring they were laughing at him. Kagome launched herself at him, hugging him tightly in the middle of -her laughter. InuYasha was taken aback, but smiled. He understood their sudden mirth now. They had done it. Naraku was dead. Kagura had done it.. she did it. She saved them.

"Oh, look.." Kohaku pulled something out from Kagura's kimono and held it up for everyone to see. It was the rest of the Shikon no Tama. He held it out for Kagome to grab. She had been so distracted by the new sense of accomplishment that she hadn't even sensed the jewel's power. She took it and tightened her grip on it.

"Thank you, Kohaku."

"So, what do we do now?" Shippou asked.

"I don't know about you guys, but I want a nice, hot bath.." Miroku nodded his head in agreement and Shippou piped up that he couldn't wait for one. As everyone stood, Sango spoke.

"We have avenged my village," They stopped and looked at her, "This is where we part paths.."

"Wait.. Sango, what're you talking about?"

"We have defeated Naraku, completed the jewel.. it is time I return to my village and begin its reconstruction." Kirara mewed in agreement.

"We're going home.." Kohaku smiled, the baby nestled in his arms. Sesshoumaru placed a hand on Sango's shoulder. She looked up at him and smiled, reaching a hand to hold his. Kagome stared at her friend.

"We'll come with you.. we'll help!"

"Kagome, we have to get the jewel back to Kaede.. we need to get you home."

"But.."

"Do not worry, my friend. The Taijiya village will always welcome you with open arms." InuYasha smiled at the thought. It was funny. A village of demon killers welcoming a half-breed with open arms. He knew Sango wasn't lying though.

"We'll go to Sango's village after we get to Kaede, okay?" InuYasha rubbed Kagome's back. She nodded before smiling, tearfully, at her friend.

"See you soon, Sango."

"See you." Kirara helped take Miroku and Shippou to Kaede's village with Kagome and InuYasha. Kohaku and Sango followed after Sesshoumaru as they retrieved Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Un before heading out for the desolated Taijiya village.

"Rin has a new mama now, Jaken!" The little girl danced around the imp, who regarded her irritably. Sesshoumaru had allowed Sango to ride on his back, a wave of fatigue washing over her as snuggled into him, falling asleep. Kohaku marched beside Ah-Un, his baby fast asleep.

"Rin, be quiet! You're going to wake up Sango-sama and the baby!"

"Rin is sorry!" She exclaimed loudly.

"Rin!" Jaken said, exasperated. Kohaku watched them with a smile on his face. Despite the fact Kagura was not there to gush at their child, he wasn't sad. He knew she would always be with him, with each breeze he felt. She was in the wind. She was the wind. Kohaku stared at his child; he hadn't named him yet .Kohaku noticed the lotus petals had continued dancing the the wind.

Suddenly, it came to him, "Shou.." The baby smiled in his sleep, "Shou."

* * *

A/N:

Is this the end?!

I don't know.

Also, Shou means like.. to fly, or to soar. (:


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: You know, I thought about killing everybody off, just to give it a dramatic ending.. kidding. (:

Okay! So, quick recap: Naraku is dead! Yay! As well as Kagura. ): She was reabsorbed into Naraku's body, which was a mistake because she took over and killed them both. But! There's a new charatcer! :D The offspring of Kohaku and Kagura, Shou.

Alright, Sesshoumaru and his pack follow the siblings back to their village and commence with the reconstruction. InuYasha, Miroku, Kagome and Shippou return to Kaede's village to see what they can do with the Shikon no Tama.

Okie dokie, then! Enjoy! (:

oOo

"Sango-mama, look what Rin and Kirara got!" Sango lowered the hammer in her arms, raising her eyes to see Rin and Kirara returning to the village. The Taijiya had been working on fixing the fence around the village. Rin held up a bundle of fish, beaming at her accomplishment. The woman couldn't help but laugh and pat the girl's hair, "Is Sango-mama proud of Rin?"

"Very, thank you for collecting food. You too, Kirara. Give it to Jaken." Rin nodded her head enthusiastically, motioning for Kirara to follow her. Sango smiled at the pair as they ran off, Rin's high-pitched giggles echoing throughout the peaceful village. It had been a few months since the incident at the mountain. Sesshoumaru had offically claimed Sango as his own, so that no other demons would dare near her.

It was an odd ritual, Sango thought. She had expected a huge ceremony, something like a wedding for humans. Instead, they made love and in the middle of their ecstacy, he bit her neck, growling softly—not at all like she had been anticipating.

She did take on a few of the lord's physical characteristics. For one, she noticed almost invisible purple markings along the sides of her body. They weren't as defined as Sesshoumaru's, but they were there. She felt stronger. Her vision and hearing were more acute. It wasn't anything drastic, but it was very noticeable to the Taijiya.

Sango was also having slight pains. They weren't enough to be alarmed about, but she had discussed their sudden appearance with her daiyoukai. Sesshoumaru had casually announced that her body was getting ready to give birth to a demonic child. Her eyes widened at the news. She was pregnant?! She didn't even realize!

Sesshoumaru immediately noted the look on her face and chuckled, "You would know if you were.. your body is preparing itself for the future possibility of a demonic child." Suddenly, the corners of her lips curled into a small smile that didn't go unnoticed by the lord. She launched herself at him, and the daiyoukai growled, playfully.

Shou had begun growing into a fine half-breed. He was much like his father, quiet and reserved. The baby would laugh whenever he was being held by Sesshoumaru, which was sort of a shock to the siblings. Sango had smiled at her lord, amazed at the fatherly gleam in his amber hues. Shou was very alert to his surroundings, much to Kohaku's delight.

"Are we going to raise him as a Taijiya?" Sango asked her brother, bouncing Shou in her lap. The baby laughed, squeezing her fingers. She winced and cracked a smile. She had forgotten he was half youkai. He was certainly stronger than any baby she had ever encountered.

"I don't know, sister.. I wish Kagura could have mentioned something about this." Kohaku sighed, heavily. Sango gazed at her brother, heart breaking at his helplessness.

The first couple of weeks with the baby had been so difficult for Kohaku. He had no idea what he was doing. He was just so glad he had Sango to help him. She was the motherly figure the baby needed. She counseled her brother. The two would lie awake for hours, talking. Sesshoumaru had been a great help to, coming as a definite surprise to Kohaku. He would hold the child, calming him down after one of his tantrums.

Sesshoumaru had went on to explain that the child needed his mother to help control his demonic energy, but since that wasn't possible, Sesshoumaru used his great youki to control the child. Shou had become much more mellow and peaceful now that he was spending time with the daiyoukai.

Kohaku was glad Sesshoumaru was around. He seemed to know much more about raising a half-breed than the male Taijiya would ever know. The daiyoukai had told him that if he wasn't around, the child would become a savage, allowing his demonic blood to take over his body. Kohaku wasn't sure if this was supposed to be a reassurance, so he kept him mouth shut.

They were an odd family now: Kohaku, with his motherless son; Sango, a Taijiya with a very powerful daiyoukai like Sesshoumaru; Rin, the orphan taken in by the lord; Jaken, Sesshoumaru's servant; Ah-Un, the two-headed demon; and Kirara, the sweet, understanding cat.

Word around the area had spread about the return of the sole survivors of the Taijiya village and almost at once, they were being asked for their assistance. Much to everyone's dismay, they had to turn each of them down, so that they could replenish their village and train the next generation of demon slayers. Thankfully, the demons terrorizing the townsfolk were extraordinarily weak ones, so Sango had given each helpless villager tips on how to scare their nusiances away.

Sango brought the hammer down one last time before standing up, wiping the sweat from her brow, "Finished." She said to herself, taking a step back and planting her hands on her hips. She heard someone coming up behind her and instantly relaxed into the body as an arm wrapped around her waist.

"You are, by far, the strongest human I have ever laid my eyes on," Sesshoumaru murmurred into the crown of her head before kissing it. Sango smiled, sighing contently, "And stronger than any weak demon."

"You are not intimidated by my strength?" The woman turned in his grasp, gazing up at him, a smirk tugging at the corners of her lips. Sesshoumaru arched an eyebrow.

"Should I be?"

"Perhaps.. what if I try to kill you in your sleep?" Sesshoumaru openly scoffed at her remark and Sango released a breezy laughed. The daiyoukai had learned to tell whether or not she was joking with him. He had noticed the change in her personality as well. When they first met, she was shy, quiet, serious.. now, she laughed and smiled so much. She was much happier. She was light-hearted. Sesshoumaru liked the new Sango. She was rubbing off on him. He even cracked a joke or two when they were in the privacy or their hut.

Sango loved how Sesshoumaru didn't object to returning to her village and rebuilding it. He knew how much this meant to her, but it meant even more than he would follow her and help her. She loved watching him work. The Taijiya smirked.

Sometimes, when they were in an isolated part of the village, with nobody around, the lord would remove his armor and kimono and tie his long, silvery hair into a loose ponytail. She would stare as his biceps flexed and bulged, glistening in the sun with sweat. On many occasions, the daiyoukai would catch Sango's intense stares and the two would disappear for hours on end.

Kohaku was very used to the idea of Sango and Sesshoumaru being together. Whenever he thought of their love, he imagined his own with Kagura and he knew they were meant to be. Shou remained within reach of his father, all day, every day. Rin had grown attached to the baby and would play with him whenever Kohaku worked on the village. No matter who Shou was with, the male Taijiya always kept a close eye on him. He wished his parents could see what a beautiful baby he and Kagura had produced.

The boy would overhear Sango telling Sesshoumaru how much she missed Kagome. Kohaku and Rin would discuss the rest of the Inu gang's whereabouts. Despite how barbaric Rin could be, when they were alone, she confided in him. Rin was Kohaku's best friend. Neither of them never really had the pleasure of knowing Sango's friends, but they had met Shippou on a few occasions and missed him.

Suddenly, Kohaku was reminded of the shard, embedded in his back. When they had departed, Kagome believed she had the entire Shikon no Tama. That wasn't possible.. he had the last shard. Surely they would have realized that when they got to Kaede's village? And that would've prompted their arrival to the Taijiya village. It had been several months since they last saw Sango's friends. Where were they?

Kohaku decided to bring this up to Sesshoumaru. The daiyoukai remained silent for a few moments and the boy thought he wasn't going to reply to him. Just as he was about to admit defeat and depart from the lord's company, Sesshoumaru's quiet voice reached his ears, "Sango and I have discussed this.."

Kohaku waited a moment before speaking, "What did my sister say?"

"She refuses to give up the shard and will fight anybody who tries to remove it from your body." A very small smile graced Kohaku's countenance. He expected that sort of response from his sister, "However, there may be another way to restore your life.." Kohaku raised a brow, curiously, "Follow me.."

Sesshoumaru led the young Taijiya to the hut he shared with Sango, which was the largest in the village. The inside was very simple. Their futon was unmade, a bundle of clothes was in one corner and Sango's Hiraikotsu leaned against the wall near the extrance. In the middle, there was a small fire pit, and tunneled hole in the roof to air out the smoke. The walls were bare, except for the one directly in front of them. One katana hung from it.

The daiyoukai walked up to the katana and removed it from the wall, "Is that..?"

"Yes." Of course! Why hadn't they thought of this before? He had used Tensaiga on Rin and it worked, "Know now that this may not work. Your mind has been violated by Naraku. Your body has been used. It is not as strong as it once was. The only thing that keeps you going is the power of the jewel." Kohaku nodded his head to show he understood, "Since you have been had the shard for so long, your body has become needy of it and may not react kindly to the foreign forces of Toukijin."

"I understand.."

"I do not know the consequences of a failed resurrection with Tensaiga.." Kohaku furrowed his brows a bit but nodded his head firmly once more, "Remove your kimono." The boy did as he was told and turned, back facing the lord. He heard the daiyoukai unsheathing the healing sword, "Ready?" Kohaku nodded once and felt Sesshoumaru's hand digging into his back.

Kohaku released a loud cry. The pain was almost unbearable. He felt as if he was dying all over again. His vision became blotchy and he lost his hearing momentarily. He fell to one knee, his breath shallow, hot tears filling his eyes. Suddenly, he felt Sesshoumaru slide Toukijin into his back. And the pain slowly subsided. Kohaku fell to the ground, face first.

He heard distant shouting and saw he shuffling of feet as his eyes slowly slid shut.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: I didn't really make this clear in the last chapter, but Sesshoumaru removing the shard happens before Sango finished the bridge. Sorry, I've been thinking about that and it bugged me. D:

Just wanted you guys to know!

Sorry this one is so short. ):

Enjoy! C:

oOo

_"Kohaku.." He opened his eyes, gazing into the most amazing pair of scarlet hues he had ever seen in his life. He smiled, "Hello, my love."_

_"Kagura.." He reached a hand out, stroking the side of her face. The wind sorceress returned his smile. She looked so beautiful, "I've missed you so much, my beloved."_

_"I know, Kohaku.. but you understand why I had to do it, don't you? I wanted my baby boy to be born into this beautiful world without Naraku around. I wanted you to live peacefully."_

_"I just wish you had told me about Shou." Kohaku noticed the corners of Kagura's lips curling into a small smile._

_"Shou.." She brushed his hair out of his visage, "I like it."_

_"I was hoping you would."_

_"Sesshoumaru and Sango are helping you with Shou?" Kohaku gave a slight nod of his head, "I knew they would."_

_"Shou has taken a liking to Sesshoumaru." Kagura chuckled, and she looked out into the vast open fields they had been in. Kohaku remained lying down and the wind sorceress sat beside him, leaning over him. A distant look crossed into Kagura's countenance and she smiled. She must've been imagining Sesshoumaru and Shou, "Sesshoumaru had helped a great deal."_

_"I can imagine.. I'm just glad he's willing to assert his dominance over Shou's youki. That's the one thing I was afraid of.. Shou not being able to contain himself and going out of control."_

_"Will he always need Sesshoumaru's influence?"_

_"No. Once he is older, he will be able to control his own youki. He's just an infant right now, he has no idea what's going on. Usually, the presence of the demonic parent of a half-breed child would be enough to calm him down, but since I'm not there.." Kagura trailed off. Kohaku understood._

_"I wanted to die with you, Kagura.. I didn't think I would've been able to live without you.."_

_"I know, my sweet.. I'm glad I got to see you one last time."_

_"But when I saw Shou.. when I held him in my arms for the first time.. I knew I had another reason to live. I had to carry on, for my son's sake." Kagura gazed down at him, eyes brimming with tears._

_"Oh, Kohaku.. I'm so sorry for all of this—" _

_"Don't. Don't. You did nothing wrong. My time spent with you.. I was the happiest I had ever been in my life. I wouldn't trade that for anything in the world." He tried to hit up, but the wind sorceress prevented him from doing so by pushing him back down_

_"I will be with you again, Kohaku.."_

_"You're with me now."_

_"No.. I will be with you again—soon. I promise." Kohaku's brows furrowed._

_"Kagura, I—"_

_"Shh. I love you."_

oOo

"Kohaku?" The boy groaned, "Kohaku, wake up.." Somebody shook him. He didn't want to. He wanted to stay in his dream with Kagura forever, "Kohaku." His eyes slowly opened. He stared up at Sango.

"Sister?" A huge smile broke onto her face, "What? What's going on?"

"You are okay?" Kohaku eyed her, almost suspiciously before nodding, "Nothing hurts?"

"No.. sister, what happened? What's going on?" He asked once again, sitting up. His body was sore, but nothing hurt. He felt fine.. great even. He tried to remember the last thing that happened but all he could think of was that horrible pain in his back. He reached a hand behind his back and ran it over the area where his shard had been. His eyes widened drastically as he snapped his head to Sango's.

Her smile only grew, "It worked."

"You mean.. I.." He felt so relieved, so alive. He felt empowered, like he could do anything now. Before, a sense of dread always hung over his head because of the shard. But it was gone! He didn't have to worry about everything being just a dream and Naraku coming back to take over his body once again. He was free.

Sango laughed as Kohaku launched at her, wrapping his arms around her neck. She patted his naked back, fingers sliding down his spine. It was really gone. Sesshoumaru had performed yet another miracle for their troubled family. Kohaku pulled away and studied his sister as she got up. She had her Hiraikotsu strapped to her back and her travelling shawl draped over her shoulders. Where was she going?

Sango noticed the quizzical look she was receiving from her brother and held up the shard, "I am taking this to Kagome."

"Stay, sister.. please?" Sango didn't understand the sudden look of distress on her brother's face but she nodded and sat back down again.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Okay.. so.. recap:

Sesshoumaru takes the shard from Kohaku's back and restores his life with Tensaiga. Then, Sango's getting ready to go take the shard to Kagome, but Kohaku wants her to stay. Sango gets so preoccupied with rebuilding the village that she doesn't take the shard until after she finishes the bridge.

And this chapter starts from there.

Enjoy!

oOo

The massive forest seemed endless to anyone on foot, but soaring above the tree tops, the edge was close and a small, peaceful village was looming near. The sun shone brightly, and there was even a slight breeze in the air for those who weren't soaring though it.

A villager walking through the forest in the direction of the village glanced up to spy a large twin-tailed neko with someone riding it. The villager paused, holding his breath. Then, he smiled. He knew exactly who it was and quickened his pace to greet the guest, whom he had not seen in a while.

The figure riding the ferocious youkai was garbed in a pink and black battle suit.

She grasped the tan fur of her faithful companion, brows furrowed, head low to keep from getting a faceful of wind. Her long brown ponytail lashed out against the large boomerang strapped to her back. Without a word, the youkai began to descend of its own accord. A group of people ran toward the arriving pair.

The youkai touchdowned just as the group came to a stop. Amidst the group was a young girl in a peculiar green and white suit with long, brown hair. Beside her was an older woman in attire, primarily worn by priestesses and a black patch, covering her right eye.

Both offered the woman a huge smile. Below them, was a third. At first glance, he would appear to be a mere child, but with careful obversation, one would immediately spot the bushy, brown tail and piercing green eyes. He flashed the woman a grin as she slid off the youkai's back. As soon as she was off, it began shrinking in size until it was no more than the size of a kitten.

"Sango! Kirara!" The younger of the women exclaimed, rushing up to her and wrapped her arms around the woman's neck, "How have you been! We've missed you so much!" Kirara mewed happily, nuzzling the boy, who laughed.

"You're back!" The small boy exclaimed merrily, jumping with excitement.

"Just temporarily, I'm afraid." Sango smiled, "I came to deliver this to you, Kagome." She reached into one of the many hidden pockets of her kimono and pulled out a small shard. Kagome's eyes widened.

"The last shard! But.. Kohaku?"

"Is fine," Sango laughed, "Sesshoumaru revived him with Tensaiga. Before Kirara and I left, he was training Rin."

"Ah, so it is true," Kaede finally spoke, "Ye and the elder brother of InuYasha." A faint tint crossed her cheeks and the Taijiya nodded.

"How is everyone?" Kagome asked, pocketing the shard.

"Great. Rin is learning to defend herself. Sesshoumaru is spending a lot of time with Shou, to control his demonic blood. We've taken in a few, stranded people, whose villages were destroyed by packs of demons."

"You've finished rebuilding your village?"

"Yes. I would've come sooner with the shard, but every day, I found something else to fix until everything was done. It was so strange, the village being restored to its usual state but hardly anybody inhabiting it." Sango sighed, "And I've been missing my friends.."

"We've been meaning to visit.." Kagome began, but Sango interrupted with a breezy laugh.

"It is okay, Kagome. I have been meaning to visit too, but things come up. I understand. Where is InuYasha and Miroku?"

"Oh, around here some—" A soft thud sounded behind Sango and she quickly unstrapped Hiraikotsu and threw it. A red blur barely managed to miss being hit by her massive weapon and stumbled back as it circled back to her. Sango smirked, "Oh, InuYasha!'

"Watch where you're throwin' that thing!" He shouted, irritated. He and the Taijiya locked gazes before she lunged at him, hugging him. InuYasha was taken completely aback by her actions and awkwardly patted her back. She pulled away from him, grinning, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too, InuYasha."

"She brought back the last shard!" Kagome exclaimed. Kaede had taken her leave with a slight nod and slowly made her way back to the village.

"Huh.. so, that bastard did it." Sango narrowed her eyes at him and he stared at her for a moment before flashing her a toothy grin, "So.. care to fill me in on how you 'n Sesshoumaru started goin' at it?"

"InuYasha!" Kagome blushed, smacking his arm. Sango couldn't help but laugh.

"No, Kagome, it is okay. You two deserve to know. I should've told you from the beginning, but I didn't want you to hate me for what I couldn't control."

"Sango, we'd never hate you.." Sango smiled.

"In any case.. I have been seeing InuYasha's older brother for.. a year or so. Not including the last few months he had been at my village."

"You've been hiding it for a year?!" InuYasha gaped at her and she smirked at his shock.

"Yes."

"Wow.. and we all thought he was just a heartless demon." Kagome mumbled.

"Yeah.. his stench is all over you.." InuYashsa scrunched up his nose, "I don't know how anybody can love a bastard like Sesshoumaru."

"You don't know him, InuYasha," Kagome retorted, defending his older brother, "He could be a changed man. You haven't seen him. And if he's with Sango, he must have changed."

"Yeah, I guess.." InuYasha huffed. Sango smiled at her friends, "You know, the person you really owe an explanation to is Miroku." Oh, gosh.. Miroku. She had completely forgotten she was supposed to marry him.. instead, the entire time she spent with Sesshoumaru in flashes of pure ecstasy.

"Where is he?"

"In the village." Sango nodded and left without another word. Shippou and Kirara hurried after her, leaving Kagome and InuYasha alone. The reincarnated priestess held the shard out for the hanyou to see, "Hm.."

"I think we should do it, InuYasha." There was a moment of silence before he nodded.

"I agree."

oOo

Sango was so relieved when Miroku reassured her for over an hour that he didn't hate her. He was very understanding and she was happy. She invited him and the others to visit her village. Although, she really wanted all of them to permanently stay, she didn't want to ask, figuring they were content where they were at Kaede's.

They agreed to visit, but Sango explained she had a demon to exterminate and would get them on her way back.

"Do you have any idea how long it's been since I'm killed a demon? You're not having all the fun." InuYasha huffed. Sango grinned and the group was on their way again. And it was like they had never parted. InuYasha and Kagome bickered. Miroku rode on Kirara behind Sango. Shippou would say the wrong thing and end up being bonked on the head by InuYasha, which would result in tears and a very angry Kagome.

Sango sighed in content. She missed this.

After Sango, Miroku and InuYasha completely annihilated a nest of demonic rats, they camped out overnight, joking and laughing. the Taijiya was happy with Sesshoumaru at the village, but her happiness was different with her friends because they had endured so much with her and there was always a quiet understanding.

They returned to Sango's village in record time and the gang was surprised at how amazing it looked, "You guys did an awesome job, Sango!" Kagome exclaimed, smiling.

Rin zoomed out of a nearby hut and latched onto Sango's leg, "Sango-mama is back! Rin has missed you!"

"And Sango has missed Rin as well!" The Taijiya lifted Rin and allowed the girl to wrap her legs around her waist, settling against the woman's hip. Sesshoumaru emerged from the very hut Rin had come out of and unstrapped Hiraikotsu from Sango's back, kissing the crown of her head, "Hello, my love.." Sango cooed at Sesshoumaru, softly.

InuYasha regarded the two with interest. Sesshoumaru noticed the looks he was receiving from his half-brother and narrowed his eyes. InuYasha grinned. It was strange to the hanyou. He didn't feel threatened. And Sesshoumaru felt strange because he didn't feel the need to threaten InuYasha.

Things had certainly changed. InuYasha was, unfortunately, Sango's friend and he was dear to her. He wouldn't kill his brother as long as Sango was alive to influence his decisions.

"So, why aren't you lording over your territory, Sesshoumaru?" InuYasha couldn't help but provoke his brother. The daiyoukai didn't bother looking at him as he spoke.

"This village lies just within my territory."

"Really?" Kagome looked to Sango, who nodded.

"Father never answered to any lord though. And Sesshoumaru never bothered with a village this far out." Kohaku poked his head out from a hut and smiled.

"Sister, you're back!" Kohaku made his way toward the group, carrying Shou in his arms. Kagome immediately was drawn to the baby and gushed.

"Oh, he just keeps getting cuter! Look, InuYasha!" The boy beamed proudly at his son and InuYasha shrugged a shoulder, indifferently. Miroku hadn't spoken a word and Sango glanced over at him. The daiyoukai noticed and read the monk's body language. He couldn't help but allow the corners of his mouth to curl into a slight smirk.

Before, the daiyoukai would've been angry that the impure monk would dare stare at his woman with desire and lust in his eyes. But this was his territory. And Sango belonged to him. If he even touched his woman, Sesshoumaru would see to it that it would be the last thing he ever did.

The few new villagers stared out of their homes, curiously and Sango beckoned to them, "These are my friends. They will be staying for a few nights."

"Shall I go collect firewood, Sango-sama?" One of the men bowed his head, respectfully. Kohaku felt proud. This was the same way their father got treated. Now, Sango was the head of the village. The humans used to stare at Sesshoumaru, fearfully, but Sango spoke to them, telling them that not all demons are bad. She then went on to explain a few encounters with very friendly demons. She mentioned InuYasha and Shippou a few times with a nostalgic smile.

"I'll go with you!" Shippou volunteered and Kirara mewed.

"Rin wants to go too!" The girl wiggled her out of out Sango's grip and hurried after the villager, Shippou, and Kirara. InuYasha sighed.

"I better go with them.. Shippou isn't exactly the strongest pest." Kagome smiled at her hanyou as he trudged behind the group, grumbling to himself. Miroku said nothing as he filed behind InuYasha.

"He's such a baby." At the end of Kagome's statement, Shou began to squirm in Kohaku's arms. Sesshoumaru took Shou and slipped away. Kagome looked from Kohaku to Sango, questioningly.

"Oh, he's going to calm Shou down."

"Oh, I see."

"I am going to go catch some fish.." Kohaku called out one of the other villagers and the two wandered toward the river. Sango and Kagome glanced at each other before the Taijiya grinned.

"Come, I have something to show you." Kagome followed Sango until they came across a huge field of flowers. Kagome didn't utter a word as Sango plopped down onto the flowers, eyes closing, enjoying the warm sun on her face. The other girl gingerly sat beside her friend. And the two remained silent until, "Are you and InuYasha..?"

"Not yet.." Kagome sighed, dejectedly. Sango sat up, alarmed.

"Why not?"

"I don't know.. he's so difficult to figure out."

"Is he still.." Sango wasn't sure how to finish.

"Is he still stuck on Kikyou? I don't know, Sango.. he won't talk to me."

"Maybe.. maybe the two of you were not meant to be?"

"I thought about that.. but I care about him so much, Sango." Her eyes began to water and Sango wrapped an arm around her shoulders, hugging her.

"I know, Kagome," She cooed, soothingly, "but if InuYasha won't be as devoted to you as you are to him, then he sure as hell does not deserve your love. You cannot always worry if his mind is on Kikyou. How can you have his heart if you do not have his thoughts?"

"It isn't easy though, Sango. We've gone through so much together and I've always been there for him. I love him..and he always makes hints.. but maybe I'm just imagining it."

"It is a bastard move on his behalf when he leads you on. And I have noticed it too. Maybe if you showed less interest in him, he will come to his senses and realize he is losing you and come back to you.. but even then, there is the possibility that once he reclaims your attention, he will do the exact same thing over again."

"Yeah, and not only that, but I don't want him only if he has to realize he's losing me in order to come after me. Why are guys so complicated?" Kagome released an exasperated sigh and flopped onto her back. Sango smiled and lied next to her friend, "Was Sesshoumaru this horrible when the two of you started going out?"

"Well.. Sesshoumaru was pretty straight forward, but he also confused me. He did not understand the mind of a human and thought I would catch onto something, or take his actions in the way he wanted them to seem. And he isn't exactly the verbal type.."

"As I've noticed." Kagome giggled, turning her head to look at Sango, "Have you two..?" A small, shy smile made its way onto Sango's countenance and Kagome squealled, "Really! Oh my gosh, Sango! How was it?"

"Amazing every time." The Taijiya turned to look at her and laughed at the dreamy expression on Kagome's face, "Have you and InuYasha..?" Kagome blushed furiously and Sango's eyes widened as she quickly sat up, "And he is still giving you mixed signals, Kagome!? I am going to beat him into a bloody pulp!" Sango declared, clutching her fist, angrily.

"No, no!" Kagome laughed, sitting up as well, "We haven't.. _done _.. we've done.. things.." Kagome's blush deepened.

"Regardless, Kagome! That gives you all the more reason to deman answers for his childish behavior and—"

"It's really great to know you guys talk about me when I'm not around." Sango and Kagome looked behind them to spot InuYasha making his way toward them. Sango huffed and got up, stomping over to the hanyou. She jabbed at his chest, "Hey, watch it!"

"You have a lot of nerve, InuYasha!"

"What?!"

"Eavesdropping on us!" Another jab to the chest.

"I wasn't—"

"And toying with Kagome's emotions!" And another.

"I didn't—"

"And trying to justify your wrongdoings!" And another.

"Dammit, Sango!" He growled, grabbing her hand. He noted the playful smirk on her face and glared at her, "I need to talk to Kagome..."

"Hm.. very well.." Sango made a move to leave but stopped, pointing a finger at him, eyes narrowing dangerously, "but if I spot an ounce of sadness of my Kag-chan's face, I am going to make you wish you had never met me."

InuYasha leered at her for a moment before sighing, "Fair enough.."

And the Taijiya left the pair alone, thoughts on her daiyoukai. She quickened her pace, practically skipping back to the village with a happy smile spread across her countenance, brown tresses swaying in the breeze.


	20. Chapter 20

It had been a month since the group had departed, a sad sensation filling Sango's heart. They had remained with the girl for nearly a week and the Taijiya got so used to seeing them daily again that it was so strange to no longer hear Shippou's laughter as he and Kirara and Rin kicked a rubber ball around.

Rin had also gained the sadness too. She hadn't been around any other children since she lived with her village, and even then, she was a bit of an outcast. With Shippou, she was a little happier and laughed and the two got into mischief together. She had also grown attached to InuYasha and although the hanyou didn't want to admit it, he was fond of the girl. It was painful to watch them go.

They promised to return though. But after a month, Sango hadn't heard a word from them and dragged herself around. Sesshoumaru's temper was shorter than usual and he even verbally lashed out at Sango, causing the girl to resort to tears. She had moved into Kohaku's hut and spent much more time with Shou.

Eventually, her sadness increased, especially after spending nearly all of her time with the baby. One night, as she was rocking Shou to sleep, she realized why she was so sad. She longed for a child of her own. Sango knew she wanted to father Sesshoumaru's children, but she wasn't sure how he would take to the idea and she teared up.

She confided in Kohaku and her brother consoled her. Although he tried his hardest, he hadn't managed to make her feel any better. He reckoned the only way she'd feel better was to talk to Sesshoumaru herself about having a child. But Sango was afraid of what he might say to her, so she handed the sleeping Shou back to Kohaku and left his hut without another word.

She wandered throughout and away from the village. Her arms were crossed over her chest and she found herself at the river near the secluded village. This was where they caught their food and their drinking water. She sat down near the bank and brought her knees to her chest, the sadness overwhelming her.

The tear cascaded down her face and she buried her face into her knees.

"You shouldn't have left the village unarmed.." Sango didn't bother to look back at him.

"I am fine without a weapon.." She retorted, bitterly.

"Not in this state, you aren't.." She didn't reply, "Why are you crying?"

"It's nothing, Sesshoumaru.."

"I have been around you long enough to realize when something is bothering you.." No reply, "Why have you not spoken to me in over a week?"

"You snapped at me.."

"I have done so in the past.."

"This was different."

"How so?"

"I.. I don't know. It just was.."

"Sango.." The daiyoukai knelt in front of his woman, "What is really bothering you?"

"Shou.." Sesshoumaru arched a brow.

"What about him?"

"He's so beautiful.." It immediately dawned onto him what was brothering his human. He cracked a small smile.

"You want a child.." She gave him a small nod, eyes averted elsewhere. He gently grasped her chin in his hand and forced her to look at him, "If it is a child you want.. then I would be obliged to give you one.."

oOo

_Kohaku rolled out of his futon and sat up, groggily. He looked back to his unmade futon and realized Shou was not there. He glanced around and found that his child was nowhere to be found. _

_Panic filled his chest and he shot up, calling his son's name, "Shou! Shou!" He hurried outside and skidded to a halt. He wasn't in the village anymore.. he did not recognize this place. It was dark and silent. There were no stars in the sky and the moon shone brightly overhead. _

_Kohaku heard voices and followed them until he came to the edge of a forest. Curiosity getting the best of him, he ventured into the forest. The voices sounded closer and he knelt down in the thicket, peering through the leaves. _

_To his surprise, he spotted InuYasha, Kagome, Miroku, an elderly woman and one nameless man. He clutched a plain kimono to his chest. Kohaku recognized that look of paralyzing fear on his face. What were they up to? _

_"Do it, child.." The elderly woman commanded, a bow in one hand and a quiver of arrows attached to her back. She was garbed in a kimono generally worn by priestesses. Beside her stood Kagome, who stepped forward and handed InuYasha a pink jewel._

_Kohaku's eyes widened. It was the Shikon no Tama! What were they going to do with it?_

_InuYasha glanced at the others before muttering something under his breath. Kohaku frowned and strained his ears to hear what the hanyou had wished for. Without warning, InuYasha dropped the jewel, shaking his hand and wincing, "Are you okay, InuYasha?" Kagome asked, concerned._

_"Fine. It burned me." The man took a hesitant step back. Suddenly, there was a flash of light and an ear-piercing scream. Kohaku's brows furrowed in confusion. That sounded so familiar.. When the light dimmed and Kohaku could see once again, he saw a figure writhering in pain on the ground, her back to him. _

_The boy looked for the spider scar.. it wasn't there._

_But her hair.. her body.. Kohaku gawked, "K-Kagura?" Kagome took a step toward her. Oh, Gods.. they used the jewel to resurrect Kagura.. "Kagura?" The reincarnated priestess knelt down and held a hand out to touch her quivering form. At the slightest touch, Kagura rolled onto her back, screaming in pain._

_"Kagura!" Kohaku jumped from the thicket and raced toward her, but a barrier pushed him back. He fell onto the ground and quickly scrambled up, staring in horror at his beloved wind goddess. Her face was contorted in pain. She looked so helpless._

_After a few more moments of squirming, Kagura grew still. InuYasha snatched the kimono from the man and gently draped it over Kagura's naked body, gathering her in his arms. A whimper escaped her lips and Kohaku's heart shattered into a million pieces, "It's okay, Kagura.." InuYasha whispered, "You'll be okay.."_

_"KAGURA!" Suddenly, there was a sharp pain in the back of his head and his vision darkened._

_oOo_

_"Stop! Get away from her!" The male Taijiya furrowed his brows. His head throbbed. He heard screams. Kohaku sat up and realized he was once again in a hut. Shou was nowhere to be found. He scrambled up once he remembered Kagura and hurried outside._

_He was still in that village. His eyes landed on InuYasha, who had lunged at a man, hammer raised over his head. The hanyou grabbed his wrist and kicked him back. Kohaku immediately noticed a quivering Kagura on the ground. Her eyes were wide, wildly looking around. _

_She didn't look like Kagura.. her eyes were wild. She had an animalistic look across her visage and that frightened Kohaku. What had these people done to her? Why couldn't they just leave her dead? Couldn't they see what they were doing to her? What they had done to his beautiful woman?_

_InuYasha picked up Kagura, making his way out of the village. The villagers glared at Kagura hatefully. But they didn't udnerstand. She wasn't herself. This wasn't the woman he knew. If they had only known the real Kagura.._

_Kohaku followed them. InuYasha took her deep into the forest and set her on the ground, "C'mon, Kagura.." He growled, "You gotta remember." Kagura rocked herself, hugging her knees to her chest, completely ignoring InuYasha, "Don't you remember Kohaku? You have a son! They both need you. What is it you don't want to remember? Is it Naraku?" Kagura whimpered at the name, "There are a lot of things we don't want to remember, Kagura, but you're going to have to suck it up." _

_"N-no.. n-no.." Kagura whimpered, covering her ears, "N-not listening.." InuYasha ripped her hands away from her ears and held them. She struggled against him._

_"Open your eyes, Kagura! Naraku is dead! You're being pretty damn selfish, you know that? You have a man who needs you now more than ever. He's raising your child by himself. And you're in this damn village, terrorizing people. Terrible things have happened to most of us. How the hell do you think Kohaku feels? Not only has he lost his entire village, but the mother of his child too! He's raising that kid and he doesn't know what the hell to do. You need to help him, Kagura!"_

_"N-Naraku.. d-dead?"_

_"Yes! You killed him! You saved everybody!"_

_"N-Naraku dead.. I... live?"_

_"Yeah.. we brought you back with the Shikon no Tama."_

_"But I.. died.."_

_"Yeah.. you did. You've been gone for five months. We brought you back about a month ago and you just.. lost it. We thought you had been gone too long and the resurrection worked but it made you crazy. Then we thought maybe it didn't work completetly because you had been an incarnation from that evil bastard.. We weren't sure what the hell happened and we didn't know what to do with you."_

_"K..Kohaku.. where is Kohkau?"_

_"He's with his sister.."_

_"Sister.."_

_"Sango.."_

_"Sango.. his sister. With Sesshoumaru?"_

_"Yes.. yes!"_

_"I.. Inu.. InuYasha?"_

_"Yes! InuYasha!"_

_"Y-you.. brought me back?"_

_"Yeah.. we used the Shikon no Tama."_

_"But Kohaku.. he had the last shard?"_

_"Yes, he did. Sesshoumaru revived him with his sword, Tensaiga. It heals people."_

_"Kohaku is safe?"_

_"Yes. He's with your son."_

_"Son.." Kagura stared up at him, "Shou.."_

_"Yes, your son, Shou—how did you know his name?"_

_"I.. I don't know." Kohaku's heart skipped a beat. She was starting to sound like herself again.. she was losing the animalistic gleam in her eyes. Her brows furrowed. She gazed up at InuYasha, questioningly. She lost the wild look. Kagura was returning to herself, "What happened?"_

_"You don't remember?"_

_"I remember.. fighting Naraku.. and Kohaku came.. and.. being.. r-reabsorbed.." Kagura's eyes shone brightly. She burst into tears and InuYasha knelt beside her, allowing her to sob into his chest. Kohaku wanted to console her. He wanted her to find solace in him. He tried to move, but couldn't. He couldn't speak either._

_"Shh.. it's okay.. you defeated him.. Naraku won't hurt you anymore." InuYasha whispered, "After you and Naraku disappeared, Shou was there.. I don't know what happened afterward. Sango, Sesshoumaru, Kirara, Kohaku and Shou left to Sango's village. Sango came about a month ago to drop off the shard and we went back with her for a week.. then, after we came back, we discussed what we should do.. and it was agreed that we would bring you back because Kohaku looked so heartbroken without you."_

_"My poor Taijiya.."_

_"And after we brought you back, you didn't remember anything. You didn't recognize any of us. You didn't know Kohaku's name. I've been trying to make you remember everything.."_

_"Thank you, InuYasha.."_

_"No, thank you. For freeing us all."_

oOo

Kohaku awoke with a start. He was covered in a cold sweat and his heart was thumping wildly against his chest, his pulse racing. He looked around. He was in his hut again. Shou was peacefully sleeping beside him. It was just a dream..

The male Taijiya carefully got out of his futon and walked to the entrance of his home. He glanced back at Shou. He would be okay for a few moments. Kohaku just needed fresh air.

He stepped outside. His village. Everything was calm. The stars were out, the moon was high in the sky. And Kohaku leaned against his hut, rubbing his temple. It felt so real.. it was so vivid and fresh in his mind. Kagura was so afraid. She looked so helpless that it tore at his heart, even now as he stood, awake.

He hoped she would never have to go through that.. she was so in pain at the beginning of her resurrection. Kohaku suddenly wondered what the gang had used the completed Shikon no Tama for anyway.

In Kohaku's peripherial vision, he spotted something soaring in the sky, heading toward the village. He turned and stared. It.. it looked like Kagura's feather. No, it couldn't be.. the feather descended at the other end of the the village and Kohaku hurried into the middle of the dirt road.

Someone was walking toward him, from the shadows. She wore a plain, white kimono, her feet were bare, her hair down. She took one last step forward and stopped. In the moonlight, Kohaku could see her scarlet orbs, the smile on her face.. he gawked.

It couldn't be..

"Kagura?"

"Kohaku.." His eyes watered.

"This is just another dream.. you're not real." She walked up to him, stroking the side of his face.

"This is no dream, my beloved.." She pressed her lips to his and Kohaku immediately melted, applying pressure to their kiss. He wrapped his arms, tightly around her, afraid that if he let go, she would disappear again forever. They broke their kiss, both heaving. Kohaku was still unconvinced that he was awake.

"I wish I could have died with you, Kagura.. I dream about you every night and it is only then that I am truly happy.."

"Do not say such things, Kohaku. What about our child? Our son?"

"I don't care. I wish he had died as well. I want to be with you in death, Kagura."

"Are you still convinced this is a dream?"

"Yes.."

"What can I do to show you that I am real?"

"I.. I don't know.."

"Kohaku, they brought me back. InuYasha and his friends.. they resurrected me with the Shikon no Tama.. InuYasha told me Sesshoumaru restored your life with Tensaiga."

"But.. I.. I dreamt that.. I saw it happen.. I thought it was a dream."

"Kaede said the mysterious powers of the Shikon no Tama were unpredictable. You must have been having visions.."

"Y.. y.. you're b-back?"

"Yes! My love, I am real. I am back."

"Oh, God!" Kohaku brought her to him and hugged her, sobbing into her shoulder. Kagura supported him, whispering in his ear, letting him know that she wasn't going anywhere, "I missed you so much.."

"I've missed you.. I love you, Kohaku."

"Oh, Gods, Kagura, I love you.. never leave me again.."

"I won't, Kohaku.. I will follow you to the ends of the earth, my beloved."

* * *

A/N: And that's the end. I really hope you enjoyed it. I know I definitely enjoyed writing it.

I'm sorry it turned into a SessxSang story there for a bit. D:

Anyway.. yeah, this is the end. Kagura was resurrected by the powers of the Shikon no Tama and whether or not they live happily ever after, is entirely up to you. C:

Thank you, everyone, for reading and reviewing and favoriting this story. I greatly appreciate it. :3

--GL.


End file.
